


Prison AU

by ERERIWORLD, YL3



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, It's confusing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Levi/Armin Arlert, Present Eren Yeager/Arlert, Present Levi/Armin Arlert, Prison, not sorry, orange is the new black AU, sorry - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YL3/pseuds/YL3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin messed up. Carrying drug money once ended him up in prison. And what's worse is his ex-boyfriend/fiance is in there with him. Maybe... it won't turn out to be a bad ending though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I'm back! XD I know I said I was taking a break, but I couldn't stay away from the Rivarmin. This fic may not be updated regularly (just depends on when I have time). I write as Levi (like always) and a bunch of other characters while YL3 writes for Armin. I hope you like. and yeah... sorry for the bad summary/title/tagging. XD It's late. But I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the kudos and comments for this and any other works I/we have done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Armin's present and past!

~~~PAST~~~

The bar was dim and small, but large enough for a couple people to get up and dance. It was perfect for the black haired male that sat on the bar stool with a whiskey glass in his hand. He smiled and sipped at it as he talked to the bartender about random topics. To him, this was a perfect evening, well, he thought that until he saw a slightly taller blond walk in all alone.

The blond man walked up to the bar and sat two stools away from the only other occupant and ordered a cocktail. The bartender sat a ‘screwdriver’ down in front of him.

“Thanks,” the blond said quietly and held the glass tenderly before taking a gulp.

“You’re going to get wasted in no time if you order that.” The short male chuckled at the cute blond. He slid over a stool and held out his hand. “Levi. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

“...Armin. And maybe I want to get wasted,” he replied, shaking Levi’s hand.

Levi took his hand away and shook his head. “You should give your keys to the bartender then. Wouldn't want any accidents.” 

“I walked,” Armin mumbled and finished the rest of the drink in one go setting the glass down for a new one.

“Oh, well, aren't you smart. Sorry, I'm bad at small talk.” Levi chuckled again and sipped at his drink.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude… I’ve just had a bad day,” the blond sighed, looking at the orange drink resting between his palms.

Levi reached out and straightened out his hair. “Wanna tell me about it? I'm a good listener. And you know, like all human beings I've been through shit.” 

“It's just… I got fired today… because I punched my boss in the face…” Armin took another drink of his cocktail.

“Damn, sounds like you need to burn off some steam.” Levi said and glanced at the bartender before slipping a pill in Armin’s hand. “That should relax you.”

Armin’s eyes widened a little, “Oh, no no no, I’m not really into that sort of stuff,” he pushed his hand back at Levi’s. He was starting to get tipsy, but still sober enough to stick to his morals.

Levi put it away and shrugged. “No problem. Just trying to help. So why'd the bastard need to be punched?”

“Hmph, he asked me if I wanted to make some extra money then touched my ass,” Armin growled.

“If that was me that asshole would be dead in a ditch somewhere.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I'll look after you tonight if you want to get completely wasted. This is pretty much all I'm drinking.” 

The blond looked at him appraisingly, “Why should I trust someone I just met who tried to give me drugs to take care of me?” He had another gulp of his drink and motioned to the bartender for more.

“Touche. But, having someone look after you is better than no one and you wind up at someone's house you don't want to be at. And no offense, but you look like a light weight.”

“Touche,” Armin said back. He put an elbow on the bar and rested his head in his hand, drinking some more. He got as much down as he could until less than a half an hour later the bartender cut him off. Armin looked at him through narrowed eyes then put his head down.

Levi shook his head and drank his third drink. He stood and helped Armin up. “Where do you live? I'll take you home.”

Armin turned his head and looked at him, “W-wha’ was your name again? Evi?” He slurred. 

“Levi.” Levi chuckled and held him up. “I'm going to take you to my house. You can spend the night and get some food in you the next morning.” He slowly made his way out of the bar thanking the bartender. 

“Can you make ‘ancakes? I love p-pancakes,” Armin giggled, holding onto Levi’s arm tightly, “With chocola chips in ‘em.”

“Yeah.” Levi got him to Levi’s car and he went to his house, that wasn't too far away. He wanted to get out of his business clothes. He hated his actual job, it was a stupid desk job that took way too much of his time. This normally led him to drink at the bar that was close to home.

Levi lived in a nice little house. It was a three bedroom, one and a half bath, open floor plan. He got it because the kitchen was huge and cooking was his specialty. He also liked the location. He parked in the garage and got out before going around and scooping Armin up. He walked him inside and took off their shoes before leading him to the guest bedroom. 

“If you need to go puke your guts out try to do it in the trash can or toilet. I'll leave it next to the bed.” Levi explained and sat Armin on the bed.

Armin had talked the whole car ride about his job that he no longer had as a waiter and he laughed a lot when Levi brought him inside, “Gottcha, no throwin’ up,” he grinned, “Heehee, you’re h-hot,” he giggled, liking the view as Levi was leaned over him to sit him down. He had no filter when he was drunk.

“Thanks, now, get some rest.” He covered him up and put a trash can on either side of the bed, “if you need anything my room is two doors down.” 

“Pfft, okay,” Armin laughed and rolled on his tummy, hugging his pillow and giggling into it.

Levi shook his head and shut the door before walking to his own room and getting into comfortable clothing, a baggy white shirt with dark blue boxers and fell in his bed and held the pillow.

Armin looked up again when he heard the door close, “He’s disa-disappeared!” he whispered to the pillow loudly then giggled some more before passing out.

~~~PRESENT~~~

“What do you mean you're going to jail?!” Eren gasped loudly looking at his fiancé in complete shock.

Armin played with his hair nervously and sat down, looking up at the brunette and shaking his head, “I… It was a mistake in my past… I-I can’t believe this...” he groaned.

“...What the hell happened?!” Eren asked pacing their bedroom floor.

“There was this guy… Erm, Levi…” Armin started, “He might have been a big player in the drug trade…”

“...And you helped him? You?”

“J-just once! And I-I was in love with him…” Armin got out, tearing up.

Eren sighed and held him tightly. “Don't cry… Don't cry… I'm sorry… I just… I wasn't expecting this…”

“I’m sorry,” Armin sniffed, “...I’m going to j-jail…. I’m going to get killed.”

“Well… You're going to prison. There's a difference… But you're not going to be killed. Just play it cool. Don't show your gayness.”

Armin frowned and hugged Eren tighter, “I’m not prison material,” he stressed.

“Hey, we’ll read up on it so you are prepared, okay?” 

“A-alright…” Armin nodded. He had four days until he had to show up to be imprisoned.

~~~PAST~~~

“Here's pancakes just like you ordered.” Levi chuckled and handed him the plate full. “Homemade so you better fucking like them.” He chuckled. 

The blond man groaned and held his head, he had a massive hangover, “...Thank you… sorry, by the way, for all this,” he apologized, peeking up at Levi.

Levi shook his head. “Don't worry about it. Sorry, I wanted to take you home but you wouldn't tell me your address. Here, take this. It's Advil.” Levi said handing him two pills. 

Armin shook his head but took the pills, “Thanks,” he said before downing them with the glass of milk Levi had given him with the pancakes, “... Why did you even take care of me?”

Levi shrugged and sat down, drinking his milk and chewing on his pancakes. “You were cute and seemed like you needed someone. I don't know. Maybe I was just bored.” 

The blond hummed and started eating, managing to smile a little, they had chocolate chips in them, “Well, that’s not very interesting, but thanks for your honesty then.”

Levi shrugged. “I'm not an interesting guy. I hate my shitty desk job so after work I go spend my paycheck in drinking and then I do a little side business to stay afloat.” 

“At that rate you’ll end up an alcoholic, or a druggie.”

“I supply, I don't do it. That shit will mess you up. And I only drink up to two glasses a night. Nothing big. I mostly people watch.” 

“Alright. I guess I don’t have a right to judge you anyways.”

“I mean, if you saw me on the side of the street in my normal clothes you'd probably judge me. It's what humans do. No hard feelings.”

“If you say so,” Armin smiled.

Levi ate a piece of pancake and smiled at him. “You know… If you ever need help or need back up on kicking the shit out of your next boss give me a call.” Levi said dropping a card down in front of Armin.

Armin looked at it then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, it was a little bent from sleeping on it but it was fine. He opened it up and put the card inside, exchanging it for a sticky note with a grocery list on it, his phone number was on the back in sharpie, “Here, my number. I almost gave it to a cute cashier, but chickened out at the last moment,” he explained.

“Wow, glad I'm worthy of a hand-me-down number.” Levi laughed and took it. 

Armin laughed too, “Well, I don’t have a fancy business card like you, I was only a waiter, and a bus boy before that, a part time model before that, and a tutor before that!” He giggled. Armin was smart enough that he’d been in the top of his class in highschool, but his guardian died before a will was made and most of the money went to legal troubles, leaving him with just enough to get by, and not enough for college so he could get a real job. He floated and did whatever work he could get, he wasn’t lucky enough to get scholarships. Anything bad that could happen always seemed to happen to him.

“I'm an office admin. Basically I do all the shitty jobs no one else wants to do. Like invoices. They're papers that are single spaced, times new roman nine of information I have to copy to our systems. I get like two hundred of those a day. And it's horrible. My father works for the company so I got stuck with the worst job ever. But before that I was wanting to be a writer but you know how shit like that goes.” 

“You could always write in your spare time, who knows, you might come up with something so amazing that you could quit both jobs. What's your other job, actually?”

“That isn't something you ask on the first date.” Levi chuckled and shook his head. “Maybe if you text me I'll tell you.” 

“Oh? I wasn’t aware this was a date?” The blond said, smiling a little.

“It was never stated, but you slept over, ate my food and vomited in my trash can. I’d say you owe me of calling this a date. We also exchanged phone numbers, so yeah. First date was a success.”

“Alright,” Armin laughed, “So, should I text you to set up the second one?”

“Only if you're into me.” Levi winked at him. “Or you fell for me because of the food.” 

“The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, or that’s what people say,” Armin teased.

“Are you one of those men?” Levi smiled a little at him.

“Maybe~ I guess you’ll have to find out,” he replied, eating the last piece of his chocolate chip pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travel through Armin's past and present as he goes through prison life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. There was some editing to make this read easier. I'll also add in the past and present into the first chapter as well so that's easier too. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if I don't reply to comments for whatever reason I don't get the emails anymore. But I still appreciate all the support and kudos! -Ereriworld

~~~Past~~~

“Hey! Armin! Come back here!” Eren called from the seashore. “I want to see your body up close!” He was holding up his phone and laughing as he recorded Armin.

Armin looked back slyly from the edge of the waves before bending down to pick up a sand dollar, giving his partner a nice view. He walked back and held it up, “Finally, I’m rich.”

Eren reached out and swatted his ass playfully before laughing more. “Come’re, I wanna cuddle.” 

Armin pushed his hand away and laughed before sitting next to him and smiling happily, kissing his cheek.

“Okay okay okay. I'm about to make you the happiest guy ever. Ready?” Eren asked laughing and keeping the camera on Armin.

“How?” Armin asked looking into the camera, “And stop recording me,” he giggled.

“Nope!” Eren giggled and kissed his head before bringing out a box and opening it. “Armin Arlert, will you become Armin Yeager?” 

Armin gasped and giggled some more, “No way! Are you serious!?” He looked at the ring then at Eren, “Eren,” he said.

“Yeah, completely serious.” He smiled continuing to record him.

“Oh my gosh,” he started freaking out a little, “God, yes,” he kissed his cheek again, “Oh my gosh, put the ring on me,” he laughed, tears in his eyes. 

Eren laughed and slipped the ring on him. “Don't lose it in the ocean.” 

“I wouldn't dare to,” Armin smiled and kissed Eren happily, hugging him close.

Eren kissed him back before turning off the camera and nuzzling him.

The blond nuzzled him back and smiled, “I love you.”

“We’ll be together forever, okay?” Eren smiled at him and nuzzled him. 

Armin nodded and kissed him again.

~~~Present~~~

Eren drove up to the prison and turned to Armin. “You're going to be okay. I'll...uh… Make sure to record all our shows and not watch a single one of them. I'll visit every Friday if I can or whenever. Fifteen months will go by quickly, promise.” 

Armin nodded, looking down and gripping his knees nervously, seat belt pulled tight like it would keep him from having to get out and go into that building.

Eren reached out and held his hand. “It's gonna be okay. Just think about the wedding for when you get out.”

“Right… I love you,” Armin squeezed his hand, he’d think about it everyday if it would help him get through this.

“I love you too.” Eren smiled and leaned over to kiss him. “Ready to go in?” 

“Y-yeah,” Armin kissed him back and did his best to smile.

Eren got out and slid across the hood to open Armin's door and hold out his hand to help him out.

“I get you’re trying to be light hearted, but it kinda feels like you’re happy I’m going to prison when you do that,” Armin smiled and kept ahold of his hand.

“Oh, like you haven't been excited to get away from me for awhile.” Eren smiled back and kissed his cheek. “I just want this chapter to be done and over with and then we can get on with our story.” 

“Yeah… I’m going to miss you so much though… if you skip a single Friday I won’t marry you anymore.”

“That's not fair, Armin.” Eren pouted and held his hand. “What if I'm sick or I got in a car accident getting here or something? You wouldn't marry me then?”

“If you have a good reason, fine, but send Mikasa to see me if you can’t,” the blond said, standing close to Eren’s side.

“Oh, because she was so glad to hear you were even gonna be here.” Eren rolled his eyes at the memory of his sister completely rejecting the idea and then yelling and leaving. 

“She’ll… get over it… because I don’t think I could stand it if she didn’t visit once in awhile,” Armin mumbled, Mikasa was like a sister to him too.

“Yeah, she will. It just shocked her.” Eren smiled and took him inside the lobby. “We’ll visit. Don't worry about that. Worry about being in the thug life.”

The blond rolled his eyes and kissed him one last time before they were in view of the woman at the desk. He talked to her and they were asked to sit and wait.

~~~Past~~~

Levi watched Armin from the corner of his eye as he read his book. He was just in boxers waiting for Armin to get ready for their last night together before he went out on his next assignment. “You know you don't have to get all dressed up for this. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're fucking hot in a skirt, especially the school girl one I got you, but I don't know how you feel about it…”

Armin was standing in front of the full length mirror, twisting around to look at his back. He was wearing a navy tank top with a sparkly black skirt and light cover, “I don’t mind, you said I look hot, right?”

“Well, yeah, but if you feel uncomfortable then you can take it off. I honestly just blew money getting you all this.” Levi viewed Armin like a pretty prince. He was happy to spoil and happy to serve.

“And I love all of it,” Armin turned back to him and smiled, “I’m comfortable in it, and it makes you want to touch me more than usual~ it’s a win win.”

Levi slid off his reading glasses and smirked. “That it does.” 

The blond smirked as well, letting out a little bit of a giggle before sauntering over to the bedside, “What if I didn’t let you touch, hmm? If you like the way I look, I should just be on display like a painting in a museum.”

“And what if I'm not done painting you, hmm? Maybe you would look way hotter with a few scratches and bitemarks.” Chills were going up Levi’s spine and his eyes were getting darker and darker as his blood traveled south.

“That might not be what I need, maybe instead of adding things you should take a few things away. Or I could do that for you,” Armin let his head tilt to the side, his hair falling onto his left shoulder as he untied the bow of his cover and let it slip off his shoulders.

Levi instantly locked onto Armin’s petite shoulders and licked his lips. “Fuck, I really don't deserve you.” 

“Of course you do, but you have to earn me tonight~ how long can you go without touching?” he asked, gesturing with his head for Levi to get up and come over as he took a step back from the bed to give the dark-haired man room.

Levi stood, putting both glasses and book on the side table before turning his attention back on the man that should be having his full attention. “That depends on what you do.” 

Armin smiled and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, leaning over and nipping his throat, “I’m going to do whatever I feel like,” he replied, dropping the cover on the bed behind Levi.

Levi smirked and leaned his head up and to the side cockily, “and if I don't obey orders and just throw you on the bed and fuck you?” 

“Then you won’t ever find out what I was actually planning,” he smiled, “Along with you fucking me.”

“Hmm, alright. I'll play your little games for tonight since I will be leaving for awhile.” Levi smiled at him and crossed his arms behind his back so he wouldn't touch Armin. 

Armin nodded, “Ooh, I like you standing like that,” he said before getting on with his plan. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t done to Levi before, but like the man said, he would be leaving for a while, so he was getting a little extra before the main course.

The blond peppered small kisses down the man’s jaw and neck to his bare chest before kneeling in front of him and looking up at him innocently as he pulled his tank top down under his arms so it pooled around his waist, “You probably have an idea of what’s coming.”

Levi tilted his head faking innocence, “how would I ever know what you're gonna do, my prince?” 

“It’s so embarrassing when you call me that,” Armin mentioned, but he was smiling. He tucked his hair behind his ears and nuzzled Levi through his boxers.

Levi bit his lip before clawing into his wrists, willing himself not to grab onto Armin’s hair.

“Hmm? You’re already getting hard for me?” Armin asked, he rearranged himself so he was on his knees and shins. He pulled his skirt up a little, knowing full well it would make his panties visible in the full length mirror behind him.

Levi smirked at the sight, he would have to remember to praise his little boy later, but for right now Armin was the one in charge so he would take what he could get.

Armin pulled Levi’s boxers down gently and looked at him, “I can’t wait for you to take me tonight~” he purred, “I get so lonely when you’re on trips,” he tasted his partner’s member briefly, “Do you ever wonder what I do when I’m home all alone?”

Levi bit his lip harder accidentally drawing blood and rolled his head back. “Mm, I don't know what do you do? I mean, you could always come with.”

“That’s probably not happening anytime soon,” he said, resting a hand on one of Levi’s thighs and rubbing the inside of it with his thumb, “Someday, but for now I’ll have to deal with fucking myself when you aren’t here to do it for me,” he rested his head on Levi’s other thigh and moved his free hand back to rest on his own hip, pushing up the fabric of his skirt more, “My fingers are nothing to your cock.”

Levi licked his lips, hips squirming a little. “Why not get this show on the road then? We don't have to do all the foreplay.”

“I’m in charge right now~ And I like foreplay,” he said, slipping his hand between his panties and his skin while finally giving Levi a lick. He leaned back a little and breathed on the wet spot before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Levi gasped hands flying out to grab Armin’s hair despite him not meaning to. “Shit… You know I can't handle it…” He groaned. 

Armin leaned back again, licking his lips, “Ah, ah, I said not to touch. You can get a blowjob from me, and you know I’m good, or you can fuck my face and I won’t do anything,” he said, honestly he would be fine with either, but if Levi wasn’t going to play his game he wasn’t going to deliver on the nice part.

“Fucking hell, Armin.” Levi whimpered and reached back to grip the bedsheets in annoyance. 

Armin smiled and went down on him again, eagerly this time because he was pleased. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was good, he’d given his fair share of blowjobs in his life, not that he was a man-whore, he just liked to give them when he had a boyfriend around to give them too.

Levi closed his eyes and reveled in the glory pleasure that was Armin Arlert. He gripped the sheets tighter, not for sure how long he could keep this up. Blowjobs were his weakness. 

The blond closed his eyes and continued, gently touching himself from behind at the same time. When Levi was passionate, he could get a little careless, so preparing himself a little wasn’t a bad thing. Not that Levi would ever hurt him though, he just didn’t do enough sometimes when Armin riled him up first like this.

Levi looked down at Armin and whined, “I'm gonna lose it, Armin…” 

Armin hummed and looked back at him with half-lidded eyes, he wanted him to lose it. For once he planned on Levi cumming more than him in a night.

Levi gasped and moaned loudly before shuddering and coming down Armin's throat.

Armin swallowed it all in two tries then licked Levi clean, staring up at him, he panted and nuzzled his thigh, still fingering himself, “Mm~ I-I hope this will keep you entertained until your body is ready to get it up again,” he mumbled.

Levi watched him and panted, body reacting in no time. “D-Damn…”

Armin closed his eyes again and leaned on Levi more, staying on the floor and letting out a soft moan, “Levi~"

Levi's restraint snapped and he reached out and picked Armin up before throwing him on the bed as gently as he could before crawling on top of him.

Armin practically purred under him, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter man.

Levi leaned down and gave him a crushing kiss of passion. 

Armin kissed him back eagerly, pressing up against him.

Levi smirked and nibbled on his ear before whispering in it. “I'll love you forever.”

The blond moaned softly, “Mm I love you too,” he smiled and sucked at Levi's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's first days in prison

~~~Present~~~

“Arlert, come this way.” A male guard ordered.

Eren stood and hugged Armin and kissed him. “It'll be okay.” 

Armin nodded and hugged and kissed him back, “I love you,” he whispered quietly, looking him in the eyes before turning and following the guard.

“I love you too.” Eren yelled towards him and watched him go.

The guard took him to a room and handed him basic things. “Strip.”

Armin swallowed nervously and took off his clothes.

“Put all valuables in the bag.” 

Armin did so. He'd left his engagement ring with Eren, at least.

The guard gestured to the x on the ground. “Squat, cheeks apart and cough.” He looked like he didn't want to be here. 

Armin stared at the x in disbelief then looked at the guard again before turning away in shame and doing the action. He wanted to go home.

“Get in the clothes and I'll show you around.” 

Armin quickly dressed.

The guard walked out of the room and took Armin to the ID room where he got his fingerprints and photo taken. The guard then showed him around and ended at the room. “This is Hoover, Braun and Kirschtein. They’ve been here for awhile, so whatever questions you have ask them.”

“H-hello,” Armin said quietly to them.

“Hey.” Reiner smiled at him and waved. “You’re bed is up there above Jean’s. I’m Reiner. We go by first names here despite the guards calling us by our last names. We’re like a family almost.”

“Yeah, but don’t fuck with the boss. He has the most respect around here. But you shouldn’t run into him anytime soon. He was put in solitary.” Bertl informed smiling at him. “Oh, I’m Bertolt. You can call me Bert or Bertl if you want. It just depends on you. And that’s Jean. He doesn’t talk to anyone, but Marco.”

Jean glared over at him and threw a pillow at him. “Fuck off.”

“He’s a grumpy person.”

“A-alright, it's… nice to meet you all, I guess, my name is Armin.”

“Just know we won't stick our necks out for you. You fuck up here you fuck up. No one is here to protect you or wait on your hand and foot. It's good to make friends cause then they will make sure you're at least protected, but once we’re out the friends in here will be gone.” Jean said looking up at Armin.

“Yeah, and learn the rules quickly. You'll want to try to butter up to the boss once he's back. He’ll make sure you won't get killed.” Bertl added, “there are groups in here. And you'll learn those groups during commons.” 

“Okay,” Armin nodded, “I'll uh, do that…”

“Oh and sleep on your blankets not under them.” Reiner said before sighing when he heard guards start walking about, he jumped down from Bertl’s bed and stood by his own before Bertl did the same. Jean stood and pulled Armin over next to him. 

Armin was about to ask why when everyone moved and he squeaked a little when Jean pulled him over. He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover the pathetic noise and looked around.

A freckled guard walked in and clicked at each one before staring at Armin and then at Jean with a smile, which caused Jean to instantly blush. He walked out before clicking at Armin.

“Wait, they fucked up.” Reiner sighed and leaned against the bed as the guards scrambled to recount once more.

“It's only because Jean is such a distraction.” Bertolt teased.

Armin looked at Jean, noticing his blush, but not making eye contact.

“Shut up…” 

“Oh come on we know Marco has been leaving you tiny presents under your pillow. So cute.” 

“Shut the hell up, Bert.” Jean blushed more looking away.

Reiner chuckled and turned to Armin. “Please excuse their bickering.” 

Armin nodded, eyes wide. He didn’t know how everyone else in the prison would be, but at least these guys seemed normal enough.

“Well, lights out. Tomorrow will be a new day.” Reiner said and hopped up on Bert’s bed before cuddling up to the other.

Jean put in his ear plugs and rolled his eyes at them as he laid down, “try not to listen to them fuck.” 

The blond looked at Jean nervously then got on his new bed quietly, “Are… you guys together?” He asked, looking at the pair again. He didn’t know how they’d react but he’d asked without thinking.

“Yeah. Gayest gays here.” Reiner laughed and looked over at him. “We met here and it was love at first sight.”

“Oh. That’s good then, I guess, at least you’re here together.”

Bertl looked over at Armin and tilted his head, “what are you in for?”

“...Carrying drug money, once, five years ago… From what I heard it seems like my ex named me,” he mumbled.

Bertolt nodded and looked up at the ceiling. “Murder.”

Reiner looked over at Armin. “Possession of drugs, DUI, and killing someone in the process.”

“Shoplifting.” Jean called from below. 

“O-oh,” Armin didn’t know how he felt about being roomed with a thief and two murderers, but he’d made his own bad choices. How many people died of overdoses or drug related illnesses that he was at least partially responsible for for helping Levi?

“But we've served ten out of our twenty-five years. So, you don't have to worry about us. In all honestly, I only killed him in self defense but the court's didn't see it that way. We’re not the ones you should be worrying about. The rapists are the real scum bags in here.” 

Armin looked at them with worried eyes and nodded, “Okay… and you guys don’t seem like cold-hearted murderers, so, I believe you.”

“Oh! And Mylius is a fucking psycho. Stay away from him. Like fucking far away from him. He has sandy blond hair and kinda looks like a creep.” Reiner said rolling his eyes. “He's a scum bag too.” 

“O-okay,” he nodded again. He’d look out for creeps, the last thing he wanted was to be gangbanged in prison.

“You'll find a way to fit in. Don't worry. It may be a rocky start but things will come together.” Bertl threw over some tissues. “Here, for tonight.”

The blond picked them up, “...Thank you…” He’d read you weren’t supposed to cry because it showed weakness, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back tonight.

“No problem.” The lights went out, “now get some sleep. You're gonna need it.” 

“Right, thank you,” he said again and settled down on the lumpy mat that the prison was calling a bed. He tried to sleep and not to cry, but a few tears made it out and he was grateful for the tissue so he didn’t get his prison shirt a mess with tears.

~~~Past~~~

“So, there's this thing at work. A ball to be precise. Feeling up for it? I know it's so high school but… It's mandatory.” Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “The company wants us to make lasting impressions on our clients.”

“A ball?” Armin asked, looking up from his book that he was reading while lounging on a sofa, “Like, suits and all that? And ball gowns?”

“Yeah, two hours. It's to make sure all transactions go through. It's a cover up. And if I don't bring a date then they'll put me with someone random. You can wear a pretty dress and you won't be doing any of the drug stuff. Just, please?”

The blond hummed, “Alright, as long as I’m not doing anything illegal,” he set his book down and walked over to Levi, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek, “And I’ve never worn a ball gown before,” he smiled.

Levi smiled and wrapped his arms around him, “Not one thing.” He kissed him and hummed. “I already bought you your gown. I hope you like it. It's black.”

Armin’s eyes brightened and his smile widened, “Really? I want to try it on!”

Levi walked over to the hall closet and took out a draped black ball gown that had long, sheer lace sleeves and lace over the bodice. “Here you go.”

Armin stared at it in awe, “Oh my god, that looks like it cost a fortune,” he said, walking up and touching the delicate lace, admiring how soft it felt unlike the generic chemical lace that was on most things these days.

“I told you I love to spoil you. Don't worry about the price.” Levi smiled and kissed him gently. “I can't wait to see you in it.”

Armin kissed him back and smiled, “You’re going to go broke on me,” he shook his head, “I can go put it on right now.”

“No, it's in a couple of hours so it's okay. Let's eat before we go. I can make you dinner.” 

“Alright then, I’m sure there will be drinks at this ball, so it’s better to have a full stomach if we’re required to drink to socialize.”

“I have to take some things so it's best if you don't. You can be my DD.”

“Alright…” Armin nuzzled him, “Let’s make dinner together.”

“Alright.” Levi walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. “What are you feeling?”

“Hmm… something Asian tonight… yakisoba?” He asked.

“Have we had that before?” Levi asked not sure he remembered the name. 

“A couple times. It was that orange noodle that we got that you loved when we went to Japan that one time, it was sort of spicy but not, and I’ve made if for you once or twice since we had that trip.” Armin figured Levi had probably just never known what it was called the whole time.

“Oh, yeah. That should be great. Now you shall teach me.” Levi smiled and took out a pan.

Armin smiled too and they cooked the meal together, the final product a success.

The ball was held in a fancy home that belonged to the supplier. Levi got what he needed and then took Armin out to the floor. “You look lovely.” This was probably the hundredth time he complimented Armin.

Armin rolled his eyes, “Thank you for the millionth time,” he giggled. He had to admit, he did look good. He could pass for a girl easily.

Levi held him close and leaned forward to kiss him. He was so happy that Armin was here with him. 

Armin kissed him back, just as happy. One perk of Levi’s job was opportunities to go to fancy events like this, so he'd have to say yes to doing things like this more often.

“My next job is in England. Wanna come?” Levi asked as they danced.

Armin thought about it, “Sure, why not,” he decided, “...It'll be cool to see London.”

A man walked up with a crown and gave it to Levi. Levi put it on Armin's head and smiled. “It will be fun, my prince.”

“Alright,” Armin smiled and giggled.

“I love you.” Levi hugged him tightly.

“I love you too,” Armin said and hugged the man back.

Levi began to dance while they still had free time.

Armin pressed close as they moved slowly with the music. He closed his eyes and just relaxed.

A man walked up and tapped Levi’s shoulder.

Levi glanced at him and took the money before handing him the bag. The crowns were to indicate who had drugs. They were open for business now.

Armin opened his eyes narrowly and watched the man walk away, hugging Levi tighter.

Levi looked down at him and tilted his head. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Armin smiled at him, “It's nothing,” he said, he just didn't like Levi being involved with all these criminals.

Levi slipped a woman a bag and pocketed the money before smiling at Armin. “Alright.” 

Armin nodded and put his head on Levi’s shoulder, nuzzling him, “If the cops burst in here though, you better make sure you drop everything, I don’t want you in trouble, or me in trouble,” he said quietly, knowing how these people could react at even the idea of cops.

“Armin, if the cops come we’re fucking running. If I drop all the shit in my pocket I will be executed immediately. I have like four grand on me.” 

“Well, of course we’ll run… just stash that shit away somewhere so if we do get caught outside it won’t be on you, so you can’t get charged, you know?”

Levi shook his head, “I don't think you realize the seriousness of this. If I lose this shit I lose my head.”

“Don’t say that like I’m stupid, Levi,” Armin scolded softly, “I know how dangerous the people you work for are. If you get caught you’ll lose it anyways.”

“Yeah, but then they’d just bail me out and I'm just on probation.”

“It doesn’t work like that. Bail gets you on probation until your trial after you’re arrested, but once you have your trial, if you’re proven guilty, the only way to get out is to break out.”

Levi shrugged, “Then I'd just break out.” 

“Don’t say that like it would be easy,” Armin said, “You… don’t you think it’s about time you start laying low, and getting out of this business? You have enough money stored away to allow us to live modestly for the rest of our lives if we wanted. I want you to be safe...”

Levi sighed and looked at Armin, “The truth is… I got fired from my actual job. They found someone who was more qualified. This is all I have now. Besides, once you're in you're in. You know too much… We'd have to move away… And… I can't take you away from your grandpa like that.” 

“We could make it work,” the blond insisted, “I can get a job, I’m no stranger to taking any decent work I can get. And grandpa would understand.”

“No. I'm not gonna be the druggie to your grandpa. Besides, I spoil you. Not the other way around. I'll take care of it.”

“You won’t be, he doesn’t even know, we can just say we’re moving for your job, and you don’t have to spoil me, it’s okay for us to just be normal.”

Levi shook his head, “I don't want to give up what we have. Not a single aspect of our relationship. I like it like this. Please, just let me handle this.” 

Armin frowned, “Well, I don’t like it like this,” he said, pausing mid step. He took off his crown and set it on Levi’s head before turning and walking off the dance floor. He didn’t really care if he was annoying some drug lord for not staying where he was supposed to.

Levi followed after him and grabbed his hand. “Armin, come on… Just stay on the dance floor… It's going to be okay. Please, I'll fix this…”

Armin huffed and looked at him, “...Fine…” he said, clearly annoyed, he could get childish when he didn’t get his way, “...You look stupid in that anyways,” he mumbled and took the crown back before holding Levi’s hand tightly.

Levi chuckled and took him to the floor. He held him close and leaned forward and kissed him. “How about when we get home I'll draw you a nice bubble bath. I bought you new soaps that are supposed to smell good and make your skin soft.” 

“...Only if you take the bath with me and you wash my hair.”

“But of course. You can play princess for the night. I'll serve you chocolates while we bathe. It will be nice.” Levi smiled at him and fix his hair a little.

“Okay,” Armin agreed, making the face that said he was pleased but still trying to look like he was mad.

Levi leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “And you do look lovely in your dress.”

Armin let out a big sigh while shaking his head then kissed his cheek back, “And you look handsome in your suit.”

“Oh, please, I can't compare to you.” Levi kissed him and huffed as he did another deal. 

“Shh, don’t try to flatter me.”

“It's not flattery if it's true.” Levi chuckled and pulled Armin closer.

He finally got a smile out of the blond, “Shh!” He giggled and allowed Levi to hold him close.

The evening continued with no further complaints and with a playful night, their first job together was a success.

~~~Present~~~

“Hey! Armin! Wake up!” Bertl said throwing a pillow at him.

Armin jerked awake and looked down at Bertl, looking at the pillow now in his lap, “I-I’m up…” he’d forgotten where he was for a moment.

“Go get a shower and then go to commons.” Bert ordered and walked out with Reiner. 

Armin hesitated before climbing down from his bed and looking to see if Jean was there still.

Jean looked up at him as he got dressed. “What?” 

“Nothing… I was just seeing if you were there,” he said softly, picking up his other set of clothes. He’d taken a shower at home the day before coming here so he was fine. And he was a little scared to shower here. He’d have to figure out either what time the most people were in the bathroom, or what time the least amount of people were in the bathroom. He didn’t know which would be safer.

A guard walked in and stopped when he saw Armin. He nodded at him before going over to Jean.

Jean looked at him and blushed. “Marco…”

“Shhh, Inmate, you're needed.” He ordered and Jean chuckled, nodding and getting up with him.

“Bye, Armin.” Jean said and followed Marco out. 

When they left Armin kept an eye on the hall while changing quickly then walked out, thankfully he remember how to get to the common area. He looked around until he saw his other two roommates then walked over to them calmly. He was really hoping not to catch anyone’s attention, but he realized compared to most of the guys in here he was a lot smaller and a lot softer looking. Even Eren sometimes said he looked like a girl.

Reiner smiled at him and slid over. “There's food up there.”

Armin nodded and gave a small smile back before walking up to the line.

Another inmate gave him a tray. Others piled in and sat down at their tables. The last person to walk in was the boss, fresh out of confinement. 

Armin meekly thanked the man that served up his food then turned to go back to Reiner and Bertl.

Their eyes widened and they tried to signal for Armin to throw away the tray, but it was too late. The boss pushed him against the wall. “I get food first, newbie.” He smacked the tray out of his hand, getting food onto the floor. When he saw Armin's face his eyes widened and he backed up a step, “fuck.”

Armin went from shaking and afraid to staring at the other, the emotion in his eyes switching from fear to surprise and then dread, “L-levi…” he got out.

Levi stared in shock as he stood there trying to process all of this. He didn't know what to do or to say. When Armin left him, it had broken him. He didn't blame Armin. And he wasn't mad. He honestly thought Armin wouldn't get charged with anything. “This is a shock…”

Armin’s hands started shaking slightly as he stared back. He wanted to do something, anything, but his body was frozen, “Y-you…”

Levi stumbled forward when Farlan smacked him on the back harshly.

“Boss, what's the hold up?!” He looked over at the new addition to the prison and tilted his head. “Who's this?”

“This is the ex.”

Farlan’s eyes widened and he looked at Armin. “Fuck… What the hell man?” 

Armin barely acknowledged the other person before dashing out of the commons, breathing quickly. Levi could not be in here with him. He couldn't handle that. Levi...ruined his life. He teared up and tried to control his breathing, heart racing.

And before he knew what he was doing, Levi ran after him, despite Farlan telling him not to. Levi caught up to him easily and grabbed his hand. “Armin, wait… I'm sorry… I hadn't meant to put you here…” 

“D-don't touch me!” The blond yelped, jerking his hand back.

Levi jerked his hand back and tried to shush him. “Look, I get it, you don't want me talking to you or looking at you or anything, but to survive here we're gonna have to work together. I'll be out in eighteen months with good behavior. And you causing a scene every time we see each other won't help with that. Try to take deep breaths, okay?” 

Armin panted, breathing stuttering, he closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, “No, you're not here, n-not after five years,” he mumbled through his breaths, more to himself than to Levi.

“Armin, I'm not the one who left. I'm not the one who didn't chase after the other. I've always been there. The only time I wasn't is when I was in here which was two years ago. Please, calm down…” 

He looked up at him again, hands wet from tears, “...Why? I-I left so I wouldn't be in a place like this… you gave my name…” his thoughts were racing.

“Because I didn't think you would be charged. I thought it was long enough to where it was exempt. If I hadn't told the full truth and gave everyone's names I would be in here for twenty years… I'm sorry…” Levi sighed looking down. 

Armin watched him, slowly becoming calm again, “J-just… I don't know, please don't touch me…” his hand still felt too warm.

Levi nodded and turned back toward the commons area. “You should eat.” 

“R-right…” he swallowed nervously and followed, keeping a distance.

Levi walked in and went through the line and got his food before sitting down with Farlan.

Bertolt looked at Armin with concern. 

Armin got another tray and hoped they’d give him more food. Thankfully the man was still willing to feed him and the blond walked back to Bertl and Reiner stiffly, sitting down and looking at his tray.

“You okay? Did you know the boss?” Reiner asked in concern.

Armin nodded, “Levi's the reason I'm in here.”

“Oh… Will you be okay?” Reiner asked eating the disgusting eggs and toast without complaint. 

“Yeah…” Armin nodded and took a bite of the eggs. He made a face but kept eating since he was hungry. He may as well accept it now that prison food would be like this.

“Something the matter Armin?” Jean asked from Bertl’s side eating his food. 

“No… I'm just used to more food than this, I guess.”

“You got the most out of all of us.” Jean said rolling his eyes.

“S-sorry… we’re all in the same boat, I shouldn't be complaining.”

Jean shook his head. “You're not gonna make it.” 

“Hey! Hanji! Come over here and meet the new guy!”

Hanji came over and sat down with them. “Hey.” What looked like a girl was actually male with a high pitched voice.

“Hi,” Armin said, looking at this Hanji person with surprise.

“How are you doing, hun? First day is always hard.” Hanji smiled and held his hand in a reassuring way.

“Hanji has been in here as long as the boss, if not longer.” Bertl explained.

Armin nodded at Bertl before looking at Hanji, “I'm alright,” he said, glancing in Levi’s direction.

“Oh, don't worry about Levi! He may look scary but he's a cute, little kitty.”

Levi glared over at him and threw his toast at Hanji. “Shut the hell up, four eyes!”

“Inmate! Do we have a problem?” A guard growled.

“No.” Levi huffed at sat down.

Hanji laughed and blew kisses at him. “See? He's the least of your worries.”

“...He’s my ex boyfriend,” Armin mumbled, “I know what he's like.”

“Awwwwe! I bet you guys probably were the cutest!”

Armin looked down and nibbled on his bread.

“... Not good memories?”

“Not really. I mean, there are good ones. Amazing ones. But… I left him for a reason.”

“What was that reason? The boss won't exactly tell us. But I mean, he also won't tell us where he goes for two hours everyday.” Reiner asked tilting his head at Armin.

“He broke a promise, and put my life in danger,” Armin said, “And I got tired of it.”

“...What was the promise?” 

“To stop with the drug shit, I wanted him safe more than I wanted him rich. But he kept it up, probably because he thought he needed to provide for me, but I didn't need that.”

Reiner looked away and nodded. “...No offense, but you hurt him pretty bad… I mean… He was pretty messed up when he first came here from what Jean heard from Marco. I guess he had to get detoxed and stuff.”

“Detoxed? You mean he started using the drugs himself?” Armin asked, he huffed, “I can't believe him…”

“Yeah… He said he was depressed and that's why he did. He wanted to get the courage to overdose but never could.”

“Well… that's not any concern to me… He almost got me killed. And now he's ruined my life.”

“Well, try to play nice, there’s two people you don’t want to piss off in here and he’s one of them.” Jean informed looking over at Armin with a warning look.

“...Who's the other?”

“Me.” Jean said and pointed to the kitchen. “I run the kitchen.”

“I see, I'll be sure to stay on your good side…” he said before smiling a little, “I enjoy cooking.”

“I do too. But assholes don't appreciate it in here.” Jean rolled his eyes.

“I'd like to work in the kitchen some time, instead of other jobs.”

“You're put wherever you're needed. I heard the gardening club is needing members, but I don't know who runs it or who's in it.” 

“Oh, I think I'd like that too,” Armin said softly, hoping he'd get put there or the kitchen or the laundry room.

“Yeah, have you talked to Erwin yet? He’ll get you all set up and a councilor.” 

“I haven't,” Armin said, assuming that he'd be told that sort of stuff eventually.

“Bert and I will take you after this. You can also ask him any questions and if you cry a little bit he’ll let you use the phone while you wait for your money to transfer.” Reiner smiled over at him.

“Thank you,” Armin smiled back, relief on his face.

“No problem. Just don't get used to it.” Bertl smiled. 

The blond nodded quickly and finished his breakfast.

Reiner got up and held Bertl's hand. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” Armin picked up his tray and stood.

They threw away the food and put their trays on the trash can before they walked down the hall.

Armin followed them quietly. He wondered what Erwin would be like.

They got to the office and Bertl knocked on it. “Mr. Smith? The new inmate wants to talk to you.”

“Come in.” A voice came from the other side of the wooden door.

Armin glanced up at the other two men before opening the door and walking in.

The office was like a typical office with bookcases and metal cabinets around the walls with a desk and chairs in the middle. On the desk there was a nameplate that read: Erwin Smith. Behind the cluttered desk was a tall, muscular blond haired man. He gave a small smile and gestured to one of the chairs. “Please, sit. I have an appointment with another inmate in an hour so we’ll have to be done for the day by then. I hope you don't mind.”

“I-I don’t mind,” Armin agreed quickly and sat down.

Erwin smiled at him, “Well, I’m Erwin. Do you have any questions?”

“...When I was brought in, I was shown around… but I really don’t know how the whole system works, a few inmates, my roommates, have given me advice and told me I’d get a job assignment from you and stuff… I don’t know… Sorry, I’m a little stressed out.”

“That’s alright. It’s to be expected. Basically, the less trouble you cause the faster you’ll get out of here. The inmates seem friendly, but you shouldn’t get close to any of them. They are criminals. I mean, you are too, but their crimes are a lot more serious than yours. Anyways, just try to lay low and don’t piss anyone off.” Erwin got out a map of the place, “You must report to breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then you’re in your cell for three hours where you can do whatever and then you have your job for an hour. For the last hour of the day you can go outside or work out in the gym. There’s also different clubs you can join outside of your job which consist of an hour. You will be paid one dollar everyday on the job. All the money will go into your account which a family member should have filled already, if not you’ll have to straighten that out. With this money you can save it or get needed things from the store. That’s basically it.” Erwin handed him a couple papers about the jobs available and clubs he could join.

“Right… are all the cells four people a room? Um, also do we have any say in what jobs we’d prefer to have? And how often are we allowed to make personal phone calls?!” Armin asked, trying to think of everything he wanted to know.

“Rooms depend on how many people we have. There are some people who have their own room, some with partners and so on. The form I just gave you has the jobs available. You apply and the guard running the job reviews it. Same goes for the clubs, but they’re more inmate run rather than by the guards. But don’t worry, we’re not going to stick you with a job you can not do. Take your roommates for instance, they all work in separate places because that’s where their strengths are. And you can make phone calls with the pay phones by my office. If you have a balance in your account you can make a phone call. They’re twenty five cents. As you may know, all calls are monitored.”

“O-okay, thank you, Mr. Smith,” the blond said, taking a deep breath, “Where do I submit my applications for the jobs to?”

“The guard in charge. It has all their names by it.” Erwin paused and then typed on his computer for a moment. “Clubs you go and talk to the person in charge. Most people will let you join just to keep their club running. If you have any problems though with anything or just need to talk report to your councillor, Miss. Ral. She’s the second door to my right.” He paused again and looked at Armin, “It looks like you don’t have any money in your account. You’ll need to tell someone about that on visiting days which are on Fridays.” 

“Um, my fiance knows to send me money, we had a little trouble mailing it, but we were told over the phone it would be here in about a week.” He said, carefully stacking the papers Erwin had given him and holding them in his lap.

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out for it. I’ll let you know when it’s in. Here’s a pencil to fill all that out since you can’t go buy one. Do you know the rules?”

“Yes, I think so, and thank you,” he took the pencil gratefully.

“Alright. Come by anytime.” Erwin smiled at him before sighing when the door burst up.

“Erwin, what in-” Levi stopped midsentence when he saw Armin. He huffed, turned and walked out.

Erwin tilted his head. “I wonder why he came early. Probably pissed at the world again.”

Armin flinched and looked down at his papers, “It’s actually p-probably because of me… I’ll leave now,” he mumbled, standing up.

“...Wait, did something happen between you two I should be worried about? If you’re in danger, Armin, you can tell me.”

He shook his head, “Levi wouldn’t hurt me… I’m just what’s known to his friends as ‘the ex’ apparently.”

Erwin’s eyes widened and he took a moment to recompose himself. “Oh. Will this be a problem?”

“N-no, sir… I want to stay far away from him… I was finally happy… then this...” He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’m leaving,” he insisted, he just really didn’t want to leave the room and have to see his past lover.

“Armin, don't think of this as a time to be depressed, think about this to reflect and accept your life for what it is and be proud of it.” Erwin tried to give him some advice.

The blond sniffled, eyes tearing up, “I’ve already reflected on my past, and all I can think about is how stupid I was to fall in love with a criminal when I was younger.”

“We all make mistakes. And maybe you shouldn't be upset that you fell for him. Maybe you should be upset that you took part in it.”

“Because of him,” Armin said, wiping at his eyes.

“Did he force you into it?”

“M-might as well have, he made me feel like I had no other choice,” He mumbled.

“Tell your counselor about it.” 

“Y-yeah,” Armin walked to the door, gripping his papers and the pencil tightly.

Outside the door, Levi was patiently waiting to talk to Erwin, rubbing at his arms nervously and rocking in his seat a bit. There was two things he wanted to talk to Erwin about. One being why the hell Armin was here and the second being that his meds weren't refilled and now he was screwed. Levi had the greatest pleasure of having Erwin as his counselor. Erwin, after Petra, was the best counselor here. 

Armin walked out of the room and passed Levi, keeping his eyes down.

Levi got up and walked into Erwin's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Lol I'm sick so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the inmates.

~~~Past~~~

“Hey, Armin! Come in here! I have something to show you!” Levi called from his room. 

Armin got up from where he was in their lounge poked his head in the room, “Hmm?”

Levi held out two plane tickets and smiled happily. “It's for London. Wanna do a job with me?” 

Armin smiled and walked to him, “I'm happy to go to London, the job, not so much.”

“It'll be fun. Besides, don't you like a little danger?” Levi winked at him. 

Armin giggled a little, “Shh, you know I don't want to be involved. I don’t even want you involved.”

“Okay okay… I just thought I'd ask. I feel like you would get a rush from it though.”

“It's enough of a rush dating you.”

Levi smiled and set the ticket to the side before holding him tightly. 

Armin smiled too and relaxed in Levi’s arms.

That week they were on a plane headed to London. Levi smiled at him and held his hand. “Excited?” 

“Mhmm~ I'm excited to see all the old buildings.”

Levi smiled and kissed him. 

Armin kissed him back happily and an old woman in the seat across the aisle cleared her throat disapprovingly.

Levi looked over at her and flipped her off as he continued to kiss Armin happily. 

The blond giggled and pressed closer.

Levi smiled and held him and pulled out his laptop. “So I downloaded some movies. Wanna watch Final Destination?” He teased. The first one was about a plane crash.

“Psh, no,” Armin smiled, “What else do you have?”

“Hmm… I have the first season of Friends, the second season of American Horror Story, Shutter Island, Nightmare on Elms Street, and Sweeney Todd. So, a bunch of scary shit. Sorry, I hadn’t meant to do that.” Levi chuckled.

“Aaahh…. Let's watch Friend's then.”

“Okay, though in my defense Sweeney Todd is a musical so not that scary.” He chuckled and pulled up Friends and snuggled down with Armin, holding him close.

Armin smiled and cuddled him back, they watched a lot over the course of their flight.

They walked into the hotel, Levi setting down their bags and looked at Armin, “Back to the airport to pick up the bag. Are you sure you don’t want to take part? Or at least come with?”

“...I might come with, rather than sitting here bored waiting for you to come back.”

“Alright.” Levi gave him a hotel key before walking back outside.

“...” Armin made up his mind and followed after Levi.

Levi held his hand and got on the bus.

Armin held his hand back and nuzzled Levi, sitting on his lap since the bus was crowded and he honestly didn’t care if they got looks. At least this way someone who needed a seat could have one.

Levi wrapped his arms around him and smiled. “Such a good boy.”

The blond smiled and cuddled into him, “Of course I am~”

“Heh, such a princess.”

Armin rolled his eyes, “If I was a spectator on this bus I’d think you were into kinky shit,” Armin whispered, “You say embarrassing things.”

“You know as well as I do that I’m into kinky shit. So let them think whatever.” Levi leaned into him and whispered in his ear. “I mean, if I could, I’d fuck you right here.”

Armin blushed and a shiver went down his spine, “Shhh, seriously,” he giggled, pressing closer, “Don’t get like this on public transportation.”

“Like what? I’m not doing anything.” His thumbs rubbed at Armin’s hips.

Armin hummed and looked at Levi’s face, “I swear… if we get kicked off this bus…”

“We won’t we won’t. I’m not doing anything.” Levi chuckled, “You’re the one who sat down on me.”

“That was to give the old people and pregnant ladies room, not so you could have fun,” he replied, though it was partially the latter, “And you’re the one who always instigates things. Well…… most of the time.”

“Heh, you start it by being so damn sexy.”

“I’m not as sexy as you make me out to be.”

“Bullshit. You are the sexiest person in the world. You ooze sex appeal.” 

Armin laughed, “That's you.”

“Heh, doubt that.” Levi chuckled.

“It is!” Armin quieted down, “Trust me, you are the sexiest person in the world.”

“No, you are.”

“I’m not going to argue over something so ridiculous,” the blond laughed.

“This is a serious matter.”

“No, it’s not, the world knows the answer, so there’s nothing to discus.”

Levi chuckled and shook his head.

Armin giggled and nuzzled him.

Levi laughed and nuzzled him.

They arrived back at the airport and got off the bus. Armin held Levi’s hand tightly.

Levi took him in and walked to the baggage area. He picked up a bag once it came by and glanced around before walking. He had to figure out a way to get past customs.

Armin avoided looking around too much, choosing to look at his phone so they seemed less suspicious.

Levi took the bag and started walking. 

The blond let out a short breath, this made him nervous. He walked next to him quietly, only looking up every so often away from his phone.

Levi took his hand and squeezed it. “We’re okay.”

“Alright,” Armin gave him a small smile.

Levi smiled back before he kept walking, trying to skip customs. 

Armin avoided looking the way of the custom officers and sighed.

Levi walked out and got in a taxi. 

Armin relaxed and got in next to him, “...That was kinda intense.”

“Heh, but it's a good feeling. Your heart is pounding, you can feel all your blood start to rush.” 

“Yeah,” Armin smiled, “And adrenaline rush.”

“Yeah. I mean, you liked it right?” 

Armin paused, “Woah, I wouldn't go that far.”

“I would.”

“I would not say I liked that.”

“Heh I think you secretly did.” Levi teased smirking over at him.

Armin hit his thigh lightly and shook his head, though there was a small smile on his face, “Oh, shut up.”

Levi kissed his cheek. “Either way, it's done. Our flight leaves the day after tomorrow.”

“Alright. I want to ride in that giant ferris wheel,” he hummed, he was ready to see all the tourist traps.

“Alright.”

Armin smiled and cuddled into Levi’s side for the rest of the cab ride.

Levi got out and went into their hotel room. He put the suitcase down and took out his chunk of the money, which wasn't much, and then took out the drugs and put it in his pockets. “Alright.” He closed it and then sat it in the closet with the rest of their bags. 

Armin sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

Levi smiled at him and held out his hand, “ready to go?”

“Yep,” Armin got up and took his extended hand.

Levi took him and walked to go see as many sights as they could.

They walked all over the London area, or at least as much of it as they could in a day while sight-seeing.

The final spot was the huge Ferris wheel. They got on and Levi held him close. “I love you.” 

“Heh, I love you too,” Armin said with a smile.

Levi laid his head on his and smiled, “I love you more.”

“I love you most!” The blond declared, kissing his temple.

“Nope!”

“Yeah-huh~ If I have to jump out of this ferris wheel to prove it to you I will!”

“What will that prove!?”

“Oh, I don't know.” Armin laughed.

Levi shook his head and slapped the back of his head gently.

“Hey! Domestic violence,” Armin joked, poking Levi’s tummy just as softly.

“I believe that was too.”

The blond rolled his eyes and pressed several kisses to Levi’s cheek.

Levi smiled and kissed him.

Armin kissed him back and held his cheek with one hand.

Levi cuddled closer and nuzzled him. 

The blond giggled and cuddled him back.

They stopped at the top and looked out at the evening sky.

Armin let out a happy sigh and admired the way the setting sun turned the clouds an entire palette of warm colors.

Levi reached out and held his hand, “I’m going to marry you one day, you okay with that?” Levi was so attached to Armin, it was ridiculous sometimes. He wouldn’t know what he would do if he ever lost him.

Armin’s eyes widened a little before he relaxed and smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that,” he said, cheeks turning pink.

Levi smiled and leaned against him. “And what if I said ‘will you marry me’ right now?” 

Armin giggled, “You better not be putting on an act right now. I swear if you don’t have a ring in your pocket you’re not getting sex for a week.”

Levi laughed and pulled out a ring, “it's not much… But… I hope you'll still say yes.” 

Armin laughed, “Yes!” He grabbed Levi and kissed him happily.

Levi kissed him back and slipped on the simple silver band. 

Armin pulled back and grinned, looking at the ring before kissing Levi one more time, “I love you!”

“I love you too!”

The blond giggled and snuggled him, “We have to celebrate this tonight! Drinks and shit, no drugs, obviously, and then we’ll fuck all night.”

Levi smiled and nodded. “Alright. I'll buy you another outfit if you want.” 

“Okay~” Armin smiled and nuzzled him, “A skirt or dress is fine if you’d like to see me in a new one.”

“Hmmm, we’ll just have to see what we can find.”

The blond nodded happily.

~~~Present~~~

“So, you're fucked.” Jean said as he lit up a cigarette outside. It was break and the inmates were allowed to have a cigarette if they had enough money to afford one. Not many did. Jean was just lucky because he didn't have to pay for food in the store since he was the cook.

“To put it simply, yeah,” Armin mumbled. He didn’t say anything about the smoke even though he was much more health conscious now than he’d been in the past.

“So, what's home like?” Bertl asked curled up in Reiner’s lap and taking in the smell of his scent and the smoke from both Jean and Reiner. 

“My home? ...It’s nice.”

“Married? Kids? Job?” Reiner questioned further chuckling at Armin’s vagueness.

“I have a fiance, we live together in a normal sized house, I guess. No kids, but I’m… I was a kindergarten teacher, I highly doubt I’ll be getting that job back after this.”

“Armin, you got busted for carrying drugs. You're fine. Now, we are fucked.” Reiner laughed though there was worry in his eyes.

Armin gave him a small, sympathetic smile, “Still, I don’t think I can continue as a teacher with prison on my record.”

“Yeah, you can. As long as it's not for being a pedo they don't care unless you teach at some catholic school. Hell, my biology teacher in high school was a sex offender.” Jean shrugged. “Public schools don't give a fuck.” 

“Huh, I never knew that… I guess I never had a reason to look it up anyways.”

“What did you tell your students? I remember how hard it was to tell my daughter.” Jean sighed looking out at the woods that was behind the fence that kept them here.

“That I'd done something wrong in the past and that I was going away for a long time to fix it.”

Jean leaned back and took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling. “You know, it's bullshit. I shouldn't be here right now. So what if I stole a couple of TVs to sell so I could provide for my family? Like who gives a fuck? It's not like I killed someone.”

“Hey.” Bertl glared over at him.

Jean shook his hand, “Bert, yours was in defense, you shouldn't be in here either. Five years in here for what I did is bullshit.”

“Try for life, Jean. Get back to me then.” Reiner said and leaned back. 

Armin laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky.

“How long are you in for, Ar?”

“Fifteen months.”

“Damn, that's lucky.” 

“I don’t feel lucky, but I understand you guys have it worse than me…”

“Don’t count the days. It’ll make it go by slower.” Reiner said, petting Bertolt’s hair.

“Thanks for the tip,” Armin gave him a genuine smile.

“Is your fiance okay with this? Are you gonna tell him about the whole Levi thing?” Jean asked curiously throwing out his cigarette. 

“...I don’t know, I don’t want him to worry.”

“I think you should tell him. I’d be pissed if I found out Bertl was with an ex.”

“I’ll think about it…” Armin sighed, when he was just looking up at the sky like this he couldn’t see the fences around them, it made him feel at least a little free.

“Okay, just you know, be careful.”

“Of what?” Armin sat up on his elbows and looked at him.

“Of falling back in love with Levi. Or your fiance finding out and ending it with you. Or just in general.”

Armin huffed, “Like I’d ever fall back in love with him, but for the other stuff, yeah, I’ll be careful.”

“Heh, I was joking mostly,” Reiner laughed. 

Bertl punched him, scolding him for teasing.

Armin gave him an unamused look.

“Sorry, Ar.”

“It's fine,” Armin dismissed it.

They all looked up at the sky and relaxed.

Armin let out a soft sigh.

~~~Past~~~

“So, what was it like to be in the drug chain?” Eren asked looking over at Armin in their bed. Eren was naked and was staying cozy by both the blanket and cuddling up to Armin.

“I wasn’t in the drug business. I just got spoiled because Levi was rich from it,” Armin said, playing with Eren’s hair lazily.

“You carried the money. You were part of it at some point.” Eren chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Only once! That doesn’t really make me a player,” Armin scoffed.

“Heh I think it does.”

“Eren,” Armin whined in complaint. 

“Fine, fine. Now, for tonight what movie do you want to watch Spiderman, About Time, or Shawshank Redemption?” Eren chuckled at the last one holding up the action, chick flick and the prison movies.

“Spiderman.”

Eren put it in and snuggled down with him. “Who's your favorite superhero?”

“Deadpool. Who do you like?”

“Spider-Man.” 

“Good that's what we’re watching then.”

“Why does everyone like Deadpool? He seems like an asshole.” Eren complained.

“He's not, he's only mean to the bad guys and people who annoy him.”

“I just can’t see him as a superhero.”

The blond shrugged, “Whatever, he’s more of an anti-hero, you know?”

“The fuck is an anti-hero?”

“It’s like a hero, but without all the honorable attributes.”

“Then they’re not a hero.”

“But they still save people and catch the bad guys, how is that not a hero?”

“Because say like I saved New York from destruction. But beforehand I was a dick and kicked puppies. Would I still be a hero? Or a guy who’s a puppy kicker that just happened to be at the right place at the right time to save a million of people?”

“Deadpool wouldn’t kick a puppy!”

“Really?”

“Really!”

Eren shook his head and laughed. “You’re cute.”

Armin stared at him for a second too before giggling, “Whatever, you're cute too.”

Eren leaned forward and kissed him happily.

Armin kissed him back, fingers trying along Eren’s jaw lightly.

Eren smiled and slid on top of him.

Armin smiled too and hugged him.

Eren nuzzled him and sighed. “I promise I'll wait for you forever.”

“Good thing you only have to wait fifteen months then,” Armin kissed him again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eren smiled and held him.

Armin smiled too and nuzzled him.

A knock on the door came and Eren sighed. “It's probably Mikasa.”

Armin nodded and let go of his fiance.

Eren got dressed, walked downstairs and opened the door inviting Mikasa in. “Armin’s upstairs. What’s up?”

“I have this great idea for a job for me and Armin!” She smiled.

Armin got dressed and walked downstairs, “Hey, Mikasa.”

“I got a good idea for us to make some extra money.” 

“What is it?”

“I figured out a way to make soaps and lotions organically. I can make us a website and we can sell them. It would be pretty cool.”

“Like those cute little soaps you gave us last Christmas? Those were awesome.”

“Yeah.” Mikasa nodded smiling. “We could make them together and gossip about all the stupid stuff Eren does.”

Armin giggled and smiled at her, “Sounds like a good idea to me. But, I’m going to be in prison… maybe we should think about it more once I’m out.”

“...Oh, right…” Mikasa looked down in sadness.

Armin frowned, “But if you want to start it up and let me know what’s going on that’s fine too.”

“I want to do it with you.”

“Alright… then we’ll wait, and then we’ll have the best small business you can dream of.”

Mikasa smiled and nodded.

Armin smiled too and looked over at Eren.

Eren held him and kissed his cheek. “Wanna go out to eat? We haven't done that in awhile.” 

“Sure, that sounds good.”

Eren led them out and got into his car.

Armin sat in the back with Mikasa to keep her company.

Mikasa smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

Armin kissed her cheek back happily.  
“So… You had like this double life before us?” Mikasa asked and tilted her head.

Armin groaned, “Not a double life, I just… was a little less responsible.”

“I bet you were a lot more adventurous with sex.” Eren teased him. 

“Oh, for sure! You jealous?”

“Maybe a little. What did you do?” Eren asked curiously.

Armin hummed, “Dressed up, dressed down, role play, toys, fetishism, I don't know. I'd do just about anything Levi wanted to try. He loved me in a skirt.”

Eren blushed a dark pink. “W-What? And would you dress up for me?”

“Sure, I would, you just never asked,” Armin smiled slyly, his own cheeks pink too, “I assumed you were more tame.”

“I-I mean yeah but you would look hot in a dress.” Eren stumbled over his words.

“We can go out after dinner and buy one,” Armin smiled.

“Alright.” Eren smiled big.

Armin smiled too, he was perfectly happy to dress up for Eren. He hadn’t lost any skill in the bedroom as far as he knew, the brunette just never tapped into it.

Eren pulled into a diner and parked. “Alright.”

Armin and Mikasa got out the back and the trio walked into the diner.

Eren got them a table and they looked at the menu.

The waiter got them their drinks and took their orders for food before leaving them to talk.

Eren wrapped an arm around Armin and held him.

The blond snuggled into his fiancé’s side.

“So, this is nice…” Eren said feeling the awkwardness in the air.

“Yep….. so, Mikasa, what else have you been up to lately?”

“Oh, just seeing someone and the usual.”

 

Eren jolted up and looked at her. “Who?! Who’s ass do I need to kick!?”

Mikasa sighed and shook her head. “No one’s.”

Armin perked up as well and smiled, “Ooh, are they cute?”

“She’s adorable. But you’d get killed if you ever told her that.”

The blond giggled and nodded, “And what’s she like?”

“Umm… Kinda like me. Actually she works here.” Mikasa giggled.

Armin gasped, looking around quickly and not discreetly, “Is she here now?!”

“Yeah.”

A blond woman with hair up in a ponytail looked over at them and blushed the tiniest bit before looking away.

“Her name is Annie.” Mikasa introduced.

Armin smiled sweetly, “She’s lovely,” he said to Mikasa quietly.

“I don’t like her. She seems like a bitch.”

Mikasa sighed at Eren’s remark and shook her head. “She’s fine, Eren.”

Armin elbowed him in the ribs, “Cut it out.”

“That’s my sister, Armin. I have to protect her.” Eren defended, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“She's stronger than you,” he pointed out with a smile.

“No she's not! I'm the strongest in the world, Armin.” Eren huffed. 

Armin giggled, “You're right,” he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, “My strong Eren~”

Eren sighed and shook his head.

The blond laughed and kissed him again before sitting back once more.

Mikasa smiled as Annie came over to kiss her softly before walking away.

Armin made a little ‘aww’ sound and smiled at her.

Mikasa blushed and looked out the window.

The blond smiled happily and scooted close to Eren, “So, how did you meet her?”

“Here. She was my waitress and we just hit off.” 

“That’s sweet.”

Those were happier times…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and kudos. Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot going on. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

Present

“So, when are you getting money for commissary? I’m tired of feeding your ass.” Jean said giving him another bag of ramen noodles. “That makes two. You’re going to start owing me shit if we get past five.”

Bertl looked over at Jean and shook his head. “It’s against the law for cruel and unusual punishments.”

“Ramen is fucking expensive.”

“It’s a dollar fifty. I don’t think it’s that expensive. Headphones and shoes are the expensive shit.” Reiner corrected.

“Yeah, and where the fuck were you guys when my shoes got fucking stolen by assholes?” Jean glared over at them.

“Staying far fucking away from the enemies you’ve made.” Bertl smiled proudly. “Besides, you had a debt to me anyways.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. When we saved your ass from getting sent to the hole.”

Jean’s eyes widened and he looked out at the people walking by their doorway. “You don’t think Levi is still pissed do you?”

“We framed him for a fight he didn’t do. Yeah, I’d be pissed.” Bertl rolled his eyes. “It’s whatever. Levi can’t take another strike. He’d be sent to D-Pod.”

Jean relaxed a little bit and turned to Armin. “Anyways, the fifth one will be your last one from me. So, either try to bum off those two or you’re gonna have to do some shit for me.”

A tall, lanky blond haired man walked in going over to Jean handing him some cigarettes. Jean stashed them away and nodded. “Thanks, Far.”

“Always a pleasure to be in business with you.” He winked at him before looking at Armin and handing him a slip of paper before walking out.

“About fucking time you got the damn rules.” Reiner chuckled smiling at Armin. 

Armin looked down at the paper with surprise and unfolded it.

Rules  
1.) We are a autocracy government. Meaning, only one leader. I am currently that leader. You get this title either by respect, dominating the prison, or being given the title.  
2.) Any debts to anyone MUST be paid in full when the person says so. Any debts that aren’t paid will have serious consequences.  
3.) Using the b word is strictly forbidden. Say it and you will have consequences. It is considered disrespectful.  
4.) Any club you join, you must follow the rules of. If not, there will be consequences.  
5.) The Pod leader starts everything (unless noted otherwise). Failure to wait on him will result in consequences with me, personally.  
6.) Don’t ask people the crime they committed unless asked first or if you form a friendship with them. They have every right to not tell you.  
7.) Don’t make wrong assumptions. Don’t be spreading gossip you don’t know shit about. It’s fucking annoying.  
8.)Don’t fucking touch what isn’t yours.  
9.) Don’t put your faith in others. No matter how much they seem like they are your friend- don’t count on them. People are sick fucks who only look out for themselves.  
10.) Don’t put your trust in others either.  
11.) Don’t underestimate someone. If you’re in a fight- they will fight back to their full capabilities. Along with any other situation.  
12.) Don’t stare at someone you either a.) don’t have the respect of or b.) don’t know. This is rude.  
13.) Don’t fraternize with guards. This will get them fired. If you meet the requirements to be doing this you are exempt from this rule.  
14.) Don’t get too personal. Don’t tell people too much about yourself/family.  
15.) Snitches die in ditches.  
16.) And finally, if someone has claimed you as their dog, then you are that person’s servant (to put it cleanly). Don’t let that be you. Also, don’t touch what isn’t yours.  
That is all. -Levi

Armin didn’t even need to see the name signed at the bottom to know who this was written by. The style and the hand writing were all how he remembered Levi’s being, “What’s a dog?” Armin asked, looking up from the paper and folding it again.

“Someone’s bitch really. Like Bertl would be technically my dog. It just means that you get fucked by that person. Some people like the title because it gives them semi protection. Other’s don’t. Just depends on your style I guess.” Reiner explained.

“Oh,” Armin nodded simply, he’d read about something like that when he and Eren had been doing a bit of research on prisons. He glanced at Jean from the corner of his eye, “Um, my money will be coming in soon, so I shouldn’t need to borrow much more. I was planning on paying you back anyways before you mentioned it.”

“Okay. Payment after the five will be a pack of cigarettes for every package.”

“Okay,” Armin smiled, that was simple enough. The economy of this place was actually really interesting despite the situation.

“You get those from Levi.” Reiner mentioned. “He’s the guy that if you need something he’ll get it for you as long as you’re on his good side. Even if it’s a diamond from the president. He’ll get it.”

Bertl laughed and shook his head before tapping on the wall where a bunch of pictures are. “He got me these from my house somehow.” They were picture of his family that was mostly just dogs.

“Ah… yeah. Levi knows a lot of people... I’m surprised he hasn’t just had someone break him out of here.”

“You would have to be insane to break out of here. The guards take their jobs very seriously.” Jean glanced over and blushed when he saw Marco walking by with a guy in handcuffs. “Well… most of them…” 

Armin looked out and saw Marco as well. He smiled a little, it was kind of cute in a weird way how Jean obviously had a crush on the freckled guard, “Well, I feel like if anyone could do it, it would be Levi. And he’d be in the Bahamas the next day drinking vodka on the beach,” he giggled.

Bertl and Reiner started laughing hysterically, shaking their heads, “I can’t see Levi doing something so soft.”

“What, no way, he’s the so-” Armin paused his happy talking, smile fading, he shouldn’t be reminiscing on fond memories or calling the ‘boss’ of the prison the ‘softest’ or anything like that, “I could just see him doing that…”

“I guess you would know him best.” Reiner said, before looking over at Jean who perked up.

“Right, you would know him best. Does he have like… any weaknesses?” Despite Armin probably being Levi’s biggest weakness.

“I wouldn’t say I know him best anymore, he’s obviously changed since we were together… as for weaknesses, I don’t know… he doesn’t like things dirty or unorganized… but you probably know that much from observing him.” Even if he wasn’t on good terms with Levi, he still didn’t want to give out too much sensitive information. 

Jean shook his head. “I’m not so sure of that. Levi is a very dirty person.”

Reiner rolled his eyes, “It’s consoling, Jean. He’s not fucking the warden.”

“I’m just saying. I mean… I did hear he had a big one.”

“Which one?”

“Both.” Jean said leaning back on his bed. “I mean, they just give that vibe.”

Armin looked between Jean and Reiner, he didn’t really know what to think.

Reiner shook his head. “I bet all the shit I have that they are not fucking. That would be going against his own rules.”

“But think about it. How else is he getting this shit into prison? There’s a leak somewhere.”

Everyone went quiet at that. It did make sense.

“I don’t know… I don’t really think of him as being a hypocrite like that, but in this situation I guess you’d do what you have to do.”

“I wonder what the requirements are…” Bertl hummed getting out his own torn paper.

“Has no one ever just… asked him?”

“He doesn’t say. Jean’s gone up to him and asked him about Marco and he told him no. So, it’s not like having a crush. It probably is only if you can get things out of it.” Bertolt explained looking up at Armin.

“Of course, he didn’t tell me flat out no. He told me to do what I wanted but not to get caught. It’s a sketchy rule in my opinion.” Jean explained further looking over at Armin’s paper. “That and the first one.”

“The first one?” Armin looked down and read the rule again, “So he could hand over the ‘boss’ title?”

“Apparently so. I just don’t understand how he automatically became the boss. None of the veterans are here to explain it and Bert and Reiner were in the hole when it happened.”

“Hmm…” the blond hummed, he was curious now too, “I’m guessing he wouldn’t talk about that either then?”

“We haven’t asked. He’s kinda intimidating.” Jean explained.

“Huh,” Armin didn't think so, but he just saw Levi as a past boyfriend which wasn't that daunting to him.

“There’s a lot of weird shit around Levi. Like no one knows if he’s just in here for drugs. His story doesn’t add up.” Jean said getting out a book and starting to write in it.

“Wait, there could be more besides that?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, Reiner is in for possession, DUI, and murder. I think, Levi’s in for more than what he’s saying.”

“Hmm… maybe smuggling then. I didn’t think he’d be hiding anything.”

“It could just be Jean is paranoid.” Reiner reassured Armin, chuckling.

The blond smiled and let out a little laugh of his own, “Oh, in that case I’ll give you another weakness of Levi’s that you would never use… blow jobs.”

Jean’s eyes widened and he blushed darkly in complete embarrassment. “Fucking hell, Armin! I didn’t mean that shit!”

Armin burst out laughing, “I mean~ it is a weakness, he becomes a whimpering mess.”

Bertolt giggled a little and looked at Armin. “Reiner is the same way.”

“Bertl!” Reiner gasped.

The blond laughed happily. If they were in a different situation, he could see these guys being his close friends.

Jean jumped down and put the book outside the door.

“I’m sure Marco wo-” Reiner began to tease the other male.

Jean whipped around and glared at him. “Don’t say a damn thing about him. He’s innocent.”

Reiner laughed and shook his head. “Alright, Jean, you believe that.”

Armin smiled and shook his head, “Marco seems nice.”

“Marco is the cutest, sweetest, innocent guy I know.”

“Then be good to him.”

Jean gave him look. “In here? Right… Cause I can totally be that guy I want to be for him. Hell, I can't even buy him gum anymore.”

“Not like that… just treat him the way you feel about him. Maybe not when anyone else is around, but in the fleeting moments you get with each other show him how much he means to you.”

“Yeah, like I could ever tell Marco how much I love him. He deserves a hell of a lot more.” This was the first time he said it. First time he admitted it.

Bertl looked behind Jean and smiled when he saw Marco picking up their book, listening in on them. He smiled and pressed his finger against his lips signaling for no one to tell Jean he had heard and walked away quietly.

“Jean, you're very sweet. Once you get out of here, you two should be together no matter what.”

Jean smiled and nodded. “I hope so… I just… I worry. We haven't talked about it. What if he's like already with someone? Or married? Or…” Jean sighed and shook his head. “I couldn't even afford to pay my bills. Who am I to screw up his life?” 

“I'm sure it'll be fine.”

“But I don't know much about him.”

“So talk to him, find out all you can.”

Jean sighed and nodded. “Alright.” 

Armin smiled and nodded as well, leaning back.

“Samuel! Where is my cigs?!” A man yelled in the hallway.

“I haven't gotten them yet…” The man, Samuel, said simply.

“You said today! What the fuck, man?! Lace up!”

“Armin, you might want to get on your bed.” 

“Why?” Armin questioned, but quickly climbed on it.

They scuffled in, shoes squeaking against the floor and blood splattering everywhere.

Marco quickly followed after them and separated them quickly, but not before getting a few accidental hits.

Jean quickly jumped down and pinned one guy to the wall while Marco handled the other. Jean knew he shouldn’t get involved, but Marco didn’t look like he could handle it.

Armin gasped a little. Couldn't they settle things civilly here?

Marco and another guard that happened and took them away before another guard walked in, putting a mat on the ground. “You're getting a fifth member. We are over run.”

Levi walked in with a bunch of stuff and huffed as he sat his stuff down before sitting on the ground.

“We’ll get you a bunk in a couple days.”

“Yeah don't mind my aching back or any…” Levi stopped when he laid eyes on Armin. “Shit.” 

Armin put his arms around himself and stared back at Levi, a small frown gracing his lips.

Levi went about making his bed. There was nothing he could do. His cell was being used for seven people and they took him out. 

The blond watched him nervously, was he really just going to sleep on the floor? But whatever… he didn’t need to worry about Levi.

When the guard left Levi looked over at Jean. “No hard feelings. Shit happens.”

“That doesn't make me feel any better, but okay.” Jean relaxed a little. “You can sleep in my bed.”

“It's your bed.”

“It's fine. You're older than me.”

Levi shrugged and they went about switching beds. Jean just wanted to pay back his debt somehow. He thought this would start it. 

“Oh, Jean, you could share with me if you wanted… I don’t mind…” Armin said, he was starting to like Jean and it wasn’t like he was shy about sharing his bed with anyone. And he’d rather share with him than with Levi at the moment, that way no one would be complaining about their backs the next few days.

Jean nodded and plopped down next to Armin. “Alright that works. Rumors will start flying though.”

“People know you like Marco though, right?”

Jean hit him gently and sent him a look. “No, I don't like him. That was just a phase. I just told you an old story.” Even if Levi said he could do what he want he didn't want that information to be given to Levi. He was friends with Erwin. That could do a lot. 

“Oh,” Armin got the hint, “Well, rumors don't bother me,” he peeked down over the edge of the bunk just to see what Levi was doing.

Levi wasn't even listening, he was reading a book. He glanced up when he felt like he was being watched. He made eye contact with Armin and tilted his head curiously. 

Armin pulled back up shyly. He thought back to what he'd found out about Levi, him being depressed and using drugs, the blond wondered if his ex was alright now?

“Hey, Armin, did anyone show you how to use commissary? You can buy a shit ton of things there. Even a skype call to anyone you want. The phones are cheaper, but you don’t see their face. I can show you how they work if you want.” Levi stood up and smiled at him hoping to get him to trust him. It would just make things easier that way.

He looked up again and shook his head quickly, “I don’t know how to use it… I’d like it if you would show me if you don’t have something else to do…” he finished, Levi’s smile getting to him.

“Yeah, come on.” Levi headed towards the door.

Armin climbed down off his bed, careful not to knock Jean off on the way, he glanced back at his other roommates and gave them a small wave.

Bertl winked at him, Jean couldn’t possibly care and Reiner waved back. They all supported Armin in their own way.

Levi took Armin’s hand and walked him to the machines in the hallway. They were basically computer monitors in the wall. 

Armin looked down at their linked hands, he remembered specifically telling Levi not to touch him…. But this was okay for right now.

“Here, we can use mine as an example.” He sat down on a chair, letting go of the hand he hadn’t realized he held and tapped the screen to turn it on. “You put in your ID number and then these icons pop up. This has your balance.” Levi said pointing to an icon that looked like a check, “this is the store you can get whatever you want on it, like food, comfort, things like that,” he pointed to the shopping cart, “and this has all your transactions.” He pointed to the receipt icon, “You’ll want to check that. They make mistakes all the time. It’s really not that hard of a system. But, you shouldn’t give away commissary unless you are Jean. It just kinda shows your weak. A lot of people start manipulating you into wasting all your money on them if you start handing it out. Also, if there’s a ton of people hanging around here I wouldn’t get anything. That’s when they’ll steal your number and fuck with your money. They’ll also try to get you to get them things that way too. And always remember to sign out. You do that by clicking the ‘x’ icon.”

“Thank you, Levi… it seems simple enough, like a normal online store… where do we pick up our items? Oh, and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone your number,” he smiled. Armin was good at memorizing numbers on the fly. Math had always been his best subject aside from English.

“The guards, I believe yours is Marco, will come and hand deliver it when it comes in. Normally they’re pretty good with getting it all figured out within the same day or the day after.” Levi chuckled and looked up at Armin, “I wouldn’t care if you were the one fucking up my money on here. I mean, it is you after all.” He paused and quickly switched the conversation back to business. “The skype calls are the most expensive. They’re six dollars for fifteen minutes, you can call whoever, doesn’t matter, but that six dollars can go a long way later on if you need it.”

Armin swallowed and looked to the side, trying not to blush, “Yeah, damn… six dollars is a lot… since the phone is so much cheaper I might avoid skype, Eren doesn’t like to use it anyways…. And I don’t want him to see me like this except on visiting days since it’s unavoidable.”

“Phones are over there. They’re like a normal pay phone. I think it’s only like fifty cents or something. I’m not for sure. I don’t use it all that often. If you ever need change for that kinda thing then go to office over there to get it. It will come out of your commissary. On the receipt it will just say ‘withdrawal’ if you ever notice it.” Levi leaned back and logged out of his account. “That’s about it really. Are you on meds? If so, that office is also where you get them. The doors next to that office is the next pod over that’s D-pod and you don’t want to be sent there. This is baby town compared to that.”

“Thanks, and I’m not on meds… and I’ll stay away from D-pod if I can… Um, can I ask you a question… or a favor really? If I have to owe you later that’s fine, my money should be coming tomorrow.”

“Depends on the favor.” Levi said, his posture changing to his normal business posture. He did it more often when he was in the business and striking deals with people. Armin saw it a lot back then.

“Y-you can relax, it’s nothing too bad, just… embarrassing… I… I haven’t taken a single shower since I got here! I’m too scared… would you just… come with me?”

Levi relaxed and shrugged. “Sure. But… uh… yeah, just keep your guard up, okay? It’s not bad, it’s just… you don’t have a good rep right now so a lot of people would probably try to make you their dog.”

Armin nodded, cheeks pink in embarrassment, “I-I know… I know you wouldn’t do something like that though… and you’re like t-the boss, yeah? So I figured I’d be okay with you there…” He felt pathetic having to ask for protection like this, but he wasn’t willing to risk it. He would have asked one of his other roommates eventually anyways, but he knew that rape and shit like that wasn’t Levi’s style.

Levi nodded. “Yeah, you can barrow some of my shampoo and stuff. State wash is shit. Were you wanting to do that now?” Levi asked as he got up and stretched a little.

Armin shook his head, “No, just, whenever you usually shower...”

“... Did you want to shower together…? I just figured I’d be sitting on the bench waiting for you to get out.”

“Well, there are separate faucets and some curtains I just figured that way it wouldn't be a waste of time for you… while you'd also be close enough if I needed help.”

“Either way is fine. You were always fast with that kind of thing. Besides, it’s not like there’s a lot to do here anyways.”

“Okay… in that case I'd like to shower soon, I feel so gross…”

“Alright. Let’s head back to get my cleaning stuff for you and then we can head for the shower.” 

“Okay,” Armin led the way back, trying to seem confident. When they got back to their room he picked up his other pair of clothes.

Levi took out his cleaning supplies and handed them to Armin before grabbing his book to read while Armin was showering.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Levi took him to the showers and sat on the bench, continuing to read his book. There was a lot people in it. Levi saw all eyes turn to them and saw a couple looking at Armin. “Get undress behind the curtain and then throw your clothes to me. I’ll hand you your towel when the water shuts off.”

“O-okay,” Armin walked behind a curtain and pulled off his prison clothes, draping them over the top of the shower rod for Levi to take.

Levi took them and folded them before putting them on the bench beside him. He glanced around and saw a group of people coming their way. Shit. 

Armin turned on the water and started quickly, not wanting to be in here any longer than he had too. He poured a little of Levi’s shampoo into his hand.

“Mylius, back the fuck up.” Levi growled when he saw him go over to the curtain, but it was too late he already ripped the curtain away.

“Hey, babe~” He purred out and Levi got up and pushed him away.

“I said to back the fuck up.” Levi growled and threw him back and quickly went in front of Armin when another man tried to get to him.

“Boss, we both know you can’t afford another strike.” Mylius sighed and walked up to him. “Is this really worth it?”

Levi looked at him before glancing at Armin then back again. “...Then let’s make a deal.”

“...What deal?”

“...I-I’ll…” Levi looked around before looking at Mylius. “Later I’ll come to your cell. Lacing up with spit.”

Mylius seemed to consider it before walking away with his gang. “Alright, you got a deal.”

Levi relaxed and looked towards Armin. “You okay?”

Armin flinched away, staying behind Levi. He relaxed slightly when they left, “Y-yeah, I'm okay… what's lacing up…?”

“Lacing up means to fight. Lacing up with spit means to fuck.”

Armin’s eyes widened a little, “You're going to do that…?”

Levi shrugged. “I can't afford another strike. So, yeah.” 

“I can vouch that he started it though…”

“Doesn’t matter. I’d still get punished too. Prison is a bitch.”

“... alright…” Armin looked at the torn down shower curtain on the ground. 

Levi put it back up and walked out closing the curtain behind him. “Get clean.”

The blond let out a soft hum and nodded before Levi closed the curtain. He quickly finished his shower before asking for the towel.

Levi put it on the bar going across the wall where the curtain hung. “Hey, Ar, want me to teach you self defense?” 

The blond pulled the towel down and wrapped it around himself before stepping out and looking at Levi, “If it’ll help me, it’s useful.” He honestly didn’t know if it would help him all that much against a group of more than one man like the ones that had just confronted them though.

“Yeah, it will help get your rep up. The more respect you have in here the less you'll be fucked with.” Levi nodded and looked up and blushed. He could still remember what that porcelain, doll-like skin felt like. He quickly looked away.

“Then please teach me…” so far Levi didn't seem like he wanted payback for helping Armin, but he'd be prepared just in case. He quickly dried off and put on the fresh set of prison garb he'd brought with.

“Yeah, it's not that hard. I'll tell you where I'll the pressure points are that way you won't have to rely too much on strength.” 

He nodded in response and wrung his hair out, “Okay, that's for the best. I'm definitely not the strongest guy here, that's for sure.”

“And you don't have to be. Just look at Jean. He's a walking stick and no one fucks with him all too much. You just have to have the right attitude.” Levi smiled. “Give it a month and no one will really test you anymore.”

“Alright, thanks Levi.” Armin smiled back.

“No problem. I just don't want to protect you forever since… You know not everyone is easily convinced like Mylius was. We got away really fucking lucky with that shit.” Levi sighed.

“Right… I'm sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Levi smiled and shrugged.

Armin smiled back and got rid of his towel, “Alright. Let’s head back.”

Levi walked out to their cell.

Armin followed while brushing out his hair with his fingers.

“Do you need a brush?” Levi asked as he started to go through his box and then handed him a wooden brush.

“Th-thanks,” Armin brushed his hair quickly then handed it back.

Levi took it and threw it back in the box before sliding it under the bunk. He laid down and rubbed at his eyes. He was dreading tonight.

Armin looked at him before climbing back up in his (and now Jean’s) bunk.

Jean was the only other person in the cell, writing in the book Marco had picked up earlier. “Fuck… I don’t know how I’d get through this hell hole without this.”

“What is it?” Armin asked, resting down next to Jean.

Jean showed him different pages that had drawings or handwriting that was clearly from two different people. “This dates back to when I first got here. It has… everything in it.”

“You’re really good at drawing, it’s beautiful.”

Jean shook his head and pointed to the signed name at the bottom of the picture: Marco Bodt.

“Ah, so that’s his, and this is yours,” he pointed to the other handwriting.

“Yeah. As you can see we don’t really talk about anything in particular. Today he told me how his kids were doing.” Jean said flipping to the most recent entries to show a drawing of two girls and a paragraph underneath explaining how they were.

“Aw, they’re cute,” Armin smiled, “So this is how you two talk about most things?”

“Yeah, he’ll draw me things that go along with our conversations. Which is why he has it for longer than I do.”

“That’s sweet,” he cooed, “And very romantic, you too really need to talk about your relationship soon. N-not that I mean to pry or anything, I just think it would be good.”

“No, it’s fine. Really.” Jean smiled and shrugged. “I just… I don’t know how to bring it up.”

“Write out your feelings in this book then before you give it back to him.”

“... But… what if he just wanted to be friends with me? He does have kids…”

Armin shook his head, “He likes you back, I can tell, maybe even loves you back. You should go for it.”

“What makes you say that? You’ve seen him maybe twice.”

“I can just tell, okay! Trust me on this!”

“...” Jean shook his head. “Fine. Fine. If he stops talking to me I’m blaming you.”

“If he stops talking to you I’ll let you have my whole bed and I’ll sleep on the floor,” Armin guaranteed. 

“Alright. You got yourself a deal.” Jean nodded.

Armin smiled and nodded back.

Marco walked in and looked at Armin and Jean. “Did you see the fight?”

“No. I was taking a shower. Armin was with me.” Jean said leaning back against the wall, smiling at the black haired male.

Marco looked over at Armin for confirmation. 

Armin’s eyes widened a little as he stiffened, “Uh, yeah…” he ran a hand through his wet hair as if showing it to Marco as proof.

“Ackerman, what about you?”

“I wasn’t even in here. I was in my old cell.” Levi shrugged.

“Do you know what it was over, you are the pod boss.”

“Nope. Didn’t even know about it until you told me.” Levi answered finding the dirt under his nails far more interesting than looking at Marco.

“Really, Marc-”

Marco sent him a look.

Jean quieted down.

Armin looked amongst the men, he really didn’t know why they were lying, unless it had to do with the ‘snitches die in ditches’ rule. But this didn’t really seem like snitching on anyone for anything since it was already obvious they had fought.

“Really, Officer Bodt, we were out of the room.” Jean said shrugging. “Try Reiner and Bertl they might have been in here.”

“Where are they?”

“Church.”

Marco’s face scrunched up at that but he didn’t say anything more as he walked away.

Jean relaxed and looked down. He didn’t really like it when he had to address Marco as an officer.

Armin looked at Jean and patted his arm, “Why did we do that?”

“Do what?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“Lie.”

“Snitches die in ditches. Didn’t you just read the rules?” Jean said looking at him as if it were obvious why they did that.

“Yeah, but the officers already knew they fought, so why act like we weren’t here?”

“Because let’s just say one of them gets sent down to solitary. Then who do you think they’re gonna blame for that? The people that said they were the one’s who fought.” Levi explained from down below. 

“...That seems unfair, but I understand…”

“How is it unfair?” Levi asked.

“Blaming someone else for the consequences of a fight you started yourself.”

“We’re a family in here. You don’t turn back on that no matter how much you fucking hate the people in here.”

“...Okay.”

Jean patted his shoulder and shrugged. “Same goes for us. If we got in a fight no matter how badly someone hurts us you don’t tell shit, got it?”

“Alright…” Armin agreed softly.

“Okay, now that we got that out of the way, you should invest in going to the library.” Jean smiled, “I read like fourteen books in a week.”

Armin perked up, “Oh, yes, I'd like to see the library.”

“Here, I'll take you. Levi can we switch pillows?”

Levi slid the pillow up. “Um… Why?”

“Contraband.” Jean explained and took it before sliding the journal into the pillow before giving Levi's Armin's pillow. “Alright, I'll take you.” Jean jumped down since there wasn't a latter.

Armin climbed down carefully after him. He was a little excited.

Jean took him down the hall and walked into the library to see a bunch of people studying from giant books. “You can get your GED if you don't have a high school degree.” He explained as he walked over to normal books. “The library is new. Marco put it in so naturally he runs it with a select few of prisoners. Bertl and Reiner work here sometimes. With good behavior, Marco will give you a package of candy from commissary for free. He says its so nothing happens to the books. This is also a fighting free zone. But, you know, other things can happen here.” Jean tilted his head to a table where someone was in the process of getting a blowjob. “They don't monitor it real well in here.” 

Armin squeaked and looked away, shuffling closer to Jean, “Well, Um, there's books and that's all I need to be entertained. I'm glad Marco thought of this and thank you for showing me.”

“To get a book out you need to talk to Marco. He needs to give you a card and run a background check on behavior. Once you get that then it's your responsibility to return books in a week. It's not that hard considering you can read like two books a day in here. In currently in the ‘L’s. Bert has read all of them.” 

“Wow,” Armin laughed, “Maybe I'll try to read them all too.”

“Bert has been here for a long time and so has Reiner. Levi has read all of the books twice now. It takes awhile.”

“Okay, I'll read as much as I can then.”

“Good plan.”

Armin smiled and nodded, “What's your favorite type of book?”

“It’s Kind of a Funny Story by Ned Vizzini is my favorite. I like slice of life, high school drama shit. I know, surprising, right?”

“That is surprising,” Armin giggled, “Did you enjoy high school?”

“Not at all. It was fucking hell. I got my heartbroken by the girl of my dreams, I was doing drugs and was living with my fucking parents that didn’t give a damn about me and I had zero friends because at the time, I was overweight so you know everyone picks on the fat kid.”

“Oh, I’m sorry then.”

“No, it’s in the past. As you can see I have a fucking hot guy having some interest in me right now, so I’m golden. Do you believe in fate, Armin? Cause I do. Why else would I have been sent here?”

“I don’t know if I believe in fate or not, but either way I’m happy you have met Marco.”

Jean smiled and got a dreamy look in his eyes. “Even that name sounds heavenly. What do you think sounds better Jean Bodt or Marco Kirschtein? To me, both sound fucking horrible.”

The blond giggled, “I guess you should ask Marco that, not me.”

“But I want your opinion.” He laughed.

“Well, I like them both, maybe Jean Kirschtein-Bodt and Marco Bodt-Kirschtein?”

“But that’s so long… my name is already a mile long…” Jean whined, “Just imagine writing Jean Michael Kirschtein-Bodt on a check. That’s too fucking long.”

That made Armin laugh again and he grinned at the taller man, “Sorry~”

Jean smiled and looked around. “We also have a church… but… uh… if Bert and Reiner aren’t in here doing it than they're doing it there, that’s where a lot of people go to fuck.”

“In the church!?”

“Yeah, no one checks it until the services happen. So, as long as you clean your shit up then no one even knows. That’s also where you meet with Levi if you ordered some contraband through him.”

“That’s… surprising.”

“How so?”

“That people aren’t getting caught for that sort of thing… in a church.”

“It’s not that hard. The guards don’t actually do their jobs.”

“Hmm… I guess that’s good for us as prisoners. As a civilian that would worry me though.”

“Yeah Marco gets paid poorly so he doesn’t think the prison is being runned well, but he can’t figure out a way to fix it so he does nothing.”

“That's too bad.”

Jean shrugged. “It’s not like anything can be done.”

“Yeah…” Armin sighed, he couldn’t wait until he could leave this place.

“Hey, you have to find something you’re good at in here that can keep you occupied or else you’re going to go insane. Alright?”

“Okay,” Armin gave him a small smile.

Jean winked at him and started to lead him back. “So, how are things between you and Levi now? I mean, you guys went to the showers together. I just want to know incase he tries to steal your shit or something.”

“I think he’s just… wanting to help me and get along. I’m fine with that, as long as he understands I’m going to treat him the same as you or Reiner or Bertl.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m not going to treat him special just because I used to be in love with him.”

“Ah, yeah, he hasn’t treated you any differently either from what I’ve seen.”

“Alright, good,” Armin nodded, that was how it should be.

“I mean, maybe a little nicer, but he doesn’t really know anyone personally in here so maybe once he makes friends with us he’ll treat us that way.”

“Maybe,” Armin smiled.

“Alright, well, I need to go make lunch, so chill around don’t get into trouble.”

“Okay,” Armin nodded, ready to read!

Jean waved and walked out.

When the taller male was gone, Armin went through a few rows of books before picking out a few and settling down at one of the tables… one far far away from the two engaging in… sexual acts.

Another inmate walked over and sat down beside him. “Hey, I’m Connie. You new?”

“Oh, yeah… I’m new, my name’s Armin,” he gave a small smile to the man, he was about the same height as him.

“What are you in for?”

“It’s complicated, but it was practically nothing.”

“Oh? Sounds interesting.”

“I… carried drug money through customs, once, five years ago.”

“Oh what a rebel.” He laughed. “That's why the government is fucked. Like what the hell? You only deserve to be in here for like a day if that.”

“Heh, thanks, Connie. That's true.”

“Jean and I stole the stuff together.” Connie explained as he leaned back in his chair. “We go way back.”

“Oh, I didn't know he had an accomplice.”

“Most people do.”

“Ah…” Armin hummed.

“Yeah.” Connie chuckled. “who was yours?”

“Levi, I guess.”

Connie's eyes widened. “Really? The boss?”

“Yeah…” Armin shrugged.

“That's… Woah… He like doesn't trust anyone or even talk to anyone other than Farlan.”

“We had a past, that’s all.”

“That's what Farlan said.” 

“Yeah… who exactly is Farlan?”

“Here, I'll go introduce you.” 

“Uh, okay…” He was a little nervous.

Connie got up and started walking out, heading to Levi’s old cell.

Armin followed. He wasn't sure what to even say to Farlan, hi?

Connie walked into the cell and smiled at Farlan. “Hey, Far. This is Armin.”

Farlan looked up at him, tattoos along his arms and legs. “Hey, so your Levi’s crush.”

“Hey…” Armin shifted awkwardly, “I'm just an ex.”

“He's your ex.” Farlan corrected. “He still has a major crush on you.” 

The blond looked at him with an uncomfortable expression, “Oh.”

“He’s talked about you a lot.”

“What sort of things?”

“Just… Some things. Good things.” Farlan tried to reassure.

“...But nothing you’ll disclose to me?”

“...He left this here.” Farlan said as he got out a book. He handed it to Armin. Inside were pictures of flowers and Armin’s name along the stems or spelled out in web. “The guy loves you.” 

Armin frowned and looked through it, a slight blush on his cheeks, “He… should move on…”

“That's what I said. But he refuses. That's why he goes and talks to Mr. Smith everyday to talk through his problems. He has like attachment issues. Or obsession issues. That's why I didn't really want to tell you.”

“...If he’s having a problem he shouldn’t be bunked in my room now, I don’t want it to be any harder on him than it has to be…”

“Erwin doesn't know about it yet. I don't think so anyways since he asked how Levi was when I went to his office.”

“Would Erwin move him?”

“Max capacity. I don't know what they would do. Probably send him over to D Pod. Which is hell.”

“...so I've heard. I've gotten warnings about D pod. Why's it so bad?”

“That's where there is the rapists and murderers are. Well, more of them anyways.”

“oh… like Mylius?”

“Hmm? Did that guy fuck with you?”

“Him and some other guys approached me, but Levi stepped in… they're…. ‘lacing up with spit’...”

“Oh.” Farlan said before his eyes widened and he looked up at him. “Wait! What?! You have to stop him! Shit, we have to stop him!” Farlan went to get up only to hit the bunk above him. “Ow! Fuck!” 

Armin reached out and steadied him, eyes wide, “Are you alright? And, Levi said he had to, because he didn’t want to fight and get another strike…”

“He can’t. They all have STDs and shit!” 

Armin flinched, “O-okay. Let’s go talk to Levi about it.”

Farlan got up, tattoos becoming more visible now, two names etched across his neck. He walked to Armin’s cell.

Armin followed, wringing his hands and glancing around but there were few people in the hall.

Farlan walked in, “Levi!”

Levi looked over in shock, a white towel around his hips, hair dripping. “What?”

“What the fuck?! How could you make a deal like that?!”

Levi let out a sigh and went about putting on clothes. “It’s not like I was actually going to keep it.”

“Levi. That could cause you to get in another fight.” Farlan sighed walking over and grabbing Levi by the shoulders. “You can’t do risky shit like this just because-”

“Shut up.” Levi said, pushing him away. “Everything is fine, Farlan.”

“Nothing is fine. You need-”

Levi looked back at him in a glare. “I’m. Fine. Erwin isn’t too concerned.”

“Erwin is your fuck buddy.”

Levi flipped him off. “I’m not a fucking whore, Farlan. He’s a little too royal for my fucking tastes and that’s a dick move for you to be saying that shit. Get. Out.”

“Levi… I’m worried.”

“You can worry somewhere else. I’m fine. I know what the fuck is going on around here. I know everything I could possibly need to know. Leave. Please. I have a fucking headache and I just want to get some sleep.” He sighed and slipped on some white boxers, orange pants and an orange shirt. “Really.”

Farlan sighed and used the towel to dry his hair. “... Levi… I…”

“You shouldn’t make friends in here, Farlan… It’s just going to bite you in the ass later down the road.” Levi leaned into the touches. 

“...Please, accept your own advice.”

“Yeah. I am. If I wasn’t don’t you think I’d be changing some shit around here?” Levi tried to reassure him.

Farlan chuckled and nodded. “So, you’re not doing the deal?”

“No. That shit is disgusting. I’m hiding out in Erwin’s office. I need to go visit him to ask about garden shit anyways.”

Farlan nodded.

“Oh, and, put Armin in the family of protection.”

Farlan chuckled and nodded. “I’ll let Jean and them know.”

Armin listened carefully, gathering information on what was said… so Erwin and Levi really were a couple, now Armin was probably somewhat protected, and Levi would not be ‘lacing up with spit’ with a rapist. All good news as far as prison news went.

Farlan sighed and looked back at Armin. “There you go.”

Armin smiled slightly, “Um, thanks,” he glanced past Farlan at Levi.

Levi laid down and held onto a pillow. “It's my fault.”

“What is?”

“You even being here.”

“Hmph, yeah, it is,” Armin mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Cheer up, honeybun.” Farlan laughed slapping Armin on the back.

“H-honeybun?” Armin blushed a little.

Levi snorted and shook his head. “Far, knock it off.”

Farlan whined and held onto Armin. “But, Evi, if he won't be your dog he's free to be mine!”

Levi shot him a glare that caused Farlan to instantly back off. “Don't push me right now, Farlan.”

“What's up?” He jumped into Levi’s bed and looked at him. “Going through something?”

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes, “Seriously, you're pissing me off.”

“But whyyyyyyy?” Farlan whined pouting.

Levi held his head and groaned. He felt like hell. “Shut. Up.”

Armin blushed more, he wasn't going to be anyone's dog. He shook his head and sat down on the floor.

Farlan poured before getting up. “Talk to me when you're not pissed off then.” He walked out.

Levi looked over at Armin. “I'm going out for a bit.” 

“...okay,” Armin stayed on the floor.

Levi got in his box and grabbed a box of condoms before standing, “see you by lights out.” 

The blond’s eyes widened, “Uh, okay… are you… going to see Erwin?”

Levi looked over at him and sighed, “Like I said, Erwin isn't my type. Besides there is a rule against fraternizing with the guards.”

“I was under the impression that you two were in a relationship… why did you grab a condom…?”

“We aren't. And… Because I have something to do.”

“You didn’t just lie to us did you? When you said you weren’t going to go see Mylius?”

“I have to follow the rules too.” Levi shrugged.

“What?” Armin stood up, “But, you can’t, Farlan said they’ve got diseases and shit…” he said, walking to his side, “Since you’re close to Erwin can’t you like… tell him Mylius is causing problems?”

Levi shook his head. “Condoms will protect it. And if I don't follow the rules then I won't be in power anymore. I kinda like this safe position.” 

“Condoms don’t protect you from STD’s, Levi,” Armin frowned. 

Levi showed him the box. “Yes they are. 99% effective in pregnancies and STDS.”

Armin rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t work like that, no condom can claim 99% efficiency or anything like that, and even if it stops you from getting an STD from fluid exchange you still have skin on skin contact.

“It's not like I'll touch the shit. I'm smarter than that. If there's no contact then it can't get to me. Besides, they don't have anything. It's just a rumor. If they did have something then they wouldn't be here. We all share clothes and shit. Don't you think we would have caught it by now?”

“...I just don’t want you to get something like that… they can cause all sorts of health problems.”

“...I know. I'll be careful, okay?”

“Okay…” Armin looked at him with an unreadable emotion behind his eyes.

“I'll be fine.”

“....Make sure you top! You agreed to do it, but you didn't agree to bottom…”

Levi looked at him and laughed, leaning close to him, “when have you ever known me to bottom, kitten?” He winked at him. 

Armin flushed, “I don't know how you are with other people.”

“I don't bottom.” 

“Okay.”

Levi smiled and ruffled his hair. “I'm glad you still care about me.”

Armin ducked away from his hand, “I’m just being nice!”

“You care about me~” Levi sang, teasing him.

“I don’t,” Armin crossed his arms, “I’m just being kind because you helped me.”

“I think you care a little bit. But okay.” Levi walked away and waved. “See ya.”

“...See ya,” Armin watched him go before climbing up in his bunk.

About two hours later, Levi came back in, hair wet and smelling like he walked through flowers.

Armin perked up and looked at him questioningly.

“Handjob and then a fuck where I only went half way in.” Levi said and laid down on the mattress. “You’re welcome.” 

Armin blushed a little and laid back down without a word.

Levi chuckled and got ready for bed.

Armin had already gotten into his sleeping clothes while Levi was gone and he turned on his side, facing the wall with enough room for Jean to crawl in behind him.

Awhile later, Jean, Bertolt and Reiner entered and sat down.

Armin had fallen asleep and didn't wake for their entrance.

Jean laid down next to him before slowly wrapped around him. 

Armin relaxed and cuddled back against him a little, Jean being a similar size to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Past~~~

Levi held Armin’s hand as he walked around London with him. “Enjoying our visit?”

“I am,” Armin said, squeezing his hand back.

“What do you want to do?” Levi asked as he sat on the stones of a fountain reaching his hand through it before throwing a dime in it.

“We should tour Buckingham palace or something.”

“Stupid question but what is that?”

“The PALACE! Where the QUEEN lives!”

Levi's eyes widened and he cursed a little bit. “Shit, I didn't think it was all that. She actually lets people to see her palace?”

“Yeah, it’s open to the public, but she probably doesn’t spend all her time there, it’s just considered ‘the official home of the ruler’ or England or whatever,” Armin explained.

“Oh, so like the White House?” 

“I guess, yeah…”

“Only a lot more fucking cooler.” Levi nodded.

“Yeah,” Armin laughed. 

Levi kissed his cheek and held him tightly. “Lead the way.”

Armin smiled and started heading to the building in the distance.

Levi followed continuing to look around.

They reached it in about 15 minutes.

Levi looked around happily, “so cool…”

Armin nodded and looked around too. He spotted a sign up spot for a tour and pulled Levi to the line.

Levi wrote their names on it and turned to Armin.

Armin took his hand and a few minutes later a tour started with them and about 6 other people. The tour took them through all the different places open to the public and they got to admire the art on the walls.

“Heh, this is like where you would want to live.” Levi commented as they walked through the halls lined with art.

“For sure!” Armin laughed, “With lots of fancy clothes since you like dressing me up so much.”

“Fuck, yes. You look sexy as hell in the clothes I get you. I'm glad you like to be spoiled.”

“And I’m glad you like to spoil me~”

“Heh, glad you like that about me.”

“Well, at first I just felt guilty, and I still do a little, but I can enjoy the spoiling now that I know you love to do it.”

“Very much so. I want to spoil you more but I don't want to push you.” 

“Heh, do what you want as long as you don't go broke,” Armin smiled.

“I won't.” Levi smiled and kissed his hand.

Armin smiled back and moved closer to Levi's side.

~~~Present~~~

Levi walked into the lunchroom and grabbed a tray from Jean before others did. He sat down and began to eat. 

Jean gave Armin a tray with a paper and cookies underneath it. “Give that paper to my guard for me.” Jean winked at him, smiling.

Armin smiled, “Yes sir,” he said teasingly and passed by Marco, slipping it to him before sitting next to Bertl to eat.

Bertl gasped, “why don't I get cookies?!” 

“I guess they're just for lucky people,” Armin giggled, “We can share though.”

“Hmpf!” Bertl whined, causing Reiner to chuckled and wrap an arm around him.

“Inmate! Arm away!” Marco said but there was no threat behind his voice.

Reiner slid his arm away and rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Armin.” Bertl smiled and took some cookie.

Armin smiled and said ‘you’re welcome’ before eating his own part of the cookie quickly, he didn’t want anyone to try to snatch it.

Jean joined them a little while later and smiled at him. “That note… Will decide everything.” 

“What did it say…?”

“My confession.”

Reiner chuckled, “if it wasn't already so obvious.”

Armin smiled, “I hope it works out for you, Jean.”

“Me too.”

The blond nodded and began eating. He glanced up and stiffened, seeing Mylius and his group enter the room.

At that moment, Levi stalked over and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I only came over because some asses came in. I'll leave once they see us.”

“O-okay…” Armin looked away from the men and down at his tray.

“Don't let them see you cower.” Levi chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“I’m not cowering,” the blond mumbled, glaring at Levi a little as he fixed his hair.

“Tch, I'm trying to help you. Stop being so difficult.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

The blond pouted a little, “Then don’t patronize me.”

“I wasn't.” 

Armin ‘humph’d but nodded, “Fine.”

Levi walked back over to his table in a bad mood now.

Armin looked down at his food and pushed it around a bit with his fork before beginning to eat. He didn’t have a problem with Levi, really, he was just trying not to get too close again. They should have an acquaintance-like relationship, that’s all.

“Yo, Levi!”

Levi flinched at Mylius’s voice before looking at him with a glare. “What?”

“Is Armin your dog? Is that why you're protecting him? You jumped on that pretty quickly.”

Levi's eyes widened before he glanced over at Armin. If he said no then Armin could be in danger of rape and other horrible things, but if he said yes Armin may not back him up on this. “Stay the fuck out of it. Just know I will kill any of you assholes that hurts him.”

“Levi.” Marco gave him a warning glare.

“...Sorry.” Levi looked down and nibbled at his food but he was still glaring at Mylius, who smiled at him like he fucking won something. He knew the inmates would back him up if a fight broke out… But he didn't exactly want to wind up in D Pod.

Armin listened in on the conversation, risking looking up in Mylius’s direction before glancing at Levi as well. He didn’t know if he should intervene… probably not. He couldn’t risk getting in a fight, because he had no chance at all.

Mylius chuckled and walked over sitting across from Levi.

“Get. Off. My. Table.” Levi hissed glaring at him. This was his table. He had slaved to get a table to himself so he could eat in semi quiet and have a clean surface that he slaved over to get clean.

“What are you going to do about it, bitch?” Mylius asked leaning forward and placing a hand on Levi’s tray.

Levi quickly pushed his food towards him before getting up about to punch him when Reiner came up behind him and held him back.

“You have two strikes. You can't afford a fight. You leave now and he gets Armin.” The blonde whispered in his ear.

“Farlan.” Levi said glancing over at the blond across the lunchroom.

Farlan nodded and that's when Levi relaxed and walked away from the mess hall, slamming the door behind him.

Marco sighed and rubbed at his temples, glancing a Jean. He smiled and straightened back up. 

Reiner took his seat next to Bertolt before glancing at Armin, “He at least deserves a ‘thank you’ from you. He's really sticking his neck out for you. Sure, he's the one who put you in here, but he's doing everything he can to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

“...I guess you're right,” Armin nodded. He'd been unsettled by the almost-fight.

Jean shook his head, “This isn't like him. Normally he would just stay out of it…” 

“I'll go talk to him…” Armin said, quickly finishing his food.

Jean nodded and took what was left on Armin’s tray.

Armin left quietly and walked the way Levi had gone.

Levi was sitting on a chair in the lounge, smoking a cigarette. 

Armin scrunched his nose in displeasure but walked over, sitting down next to him, “...You okay?”

Levi put out the cigarette remembering how Armin hated the smell and looked over at him, shrugging. “Yeah.” 

“...Good…” Armin stayed quiet for a moment before looking at him, “Sorry for being pissy, I’m just having difficulties adjusting to all this… so I should be thanking you for doing so much for me instead of making it harder for you.”

“Yeah… Well… It's whatever.” Levi looked to the side and huffed. He did a lot for people and never got a thanks in return. This was no different. 

“Well… thank you, Levi,” Armin said softly.

Levi looked over at him and nodded. “It's no big deal. I mean, it's my fault you're in here.”

Armin nodded as well, “True, but I guess I did chose to be a criminal with you.”

Levi chuckled and remembered all their times together, “We were the greatest team in the business after all.”

“Heh, maybe,” Armin smiled.

Levi looked over at him and chuckled. “You know… I wish we hadn't got mixed up in that shit even if at the time it was nice to have the extra money to spoil you.”

“I wish that too…” Armin smiled sadly, “But, what’s done is done, and now we have to accept the consequences.”

“Yeah, but at least we wound up in the same jail together. We can protect each other now.” Levi smiled and leaned back.

“Yeah… at first I was upset you were here too, but without you I think I’d be doomed.”

“Heh, not a happy reunion for you? I was so excited… Well no I was devastated… But I mean… Excited to see you again. I just wish it wasn't here.” Levi tried to explained. “I didn't exactly want you to end up here is what I'm trying to say.”

“I get it… I guess I’m glad that you weren’t as upset by it as I was… You’re... not still upset with me for leaving you?” Armin asked hesitantly.

Levi looked at him before looking away, “I mean… I'm bitter. Like really fucking bitter. But it's more towards myself for how I reacted to it…” 

“... I hope you’re doing better now, despite the circumstances.”

“Yeah, I am.” Levi smiled and nodded.

Armin nodded and relaxed, “Good. Now, how are we going to deal with Mylius?”

“Already have it covered.” Levi chuckled and tilted his head where they saw Farlan sneaking around.

“What’s he doing?”

“You'll see tomorrow. Let's just say Mylius won't be a blond anymore.”

“...” Armin smiled a little, “Okay,” he laughed.

Levi laughed and smiled. “It's just a warning but… Everyone will know.”

“Know which part?”

“What?” 

“You said everyone will know… know what?”

“That I don't exactly see him as an ally.”

“Well, that was already obvious.” 

“Not to everyone though. If so, Jean wouldn't have fed him.”

Armin hummed, “I guess it’s only obvious to me because I witnessed you interact more than once.”

Levi shrugged and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. “...You know… Even when you get out… I'll still be here for a couple more months. That's gonna suck.”

“Well, it'll be a weight off your back though, because you won't have to worry about me anymore.”

“...I'll also be alone.”

“Farlan will be gone too? You can make friends with our roommates. A few of them are in for life”

“He’ll be out next month. And Reiner and Bertl aren't exactly people who like other people.”

“They’re nice enough though,” the blond shrugged.

“I guess so…” Levi said looking down. “Maybe by then you'll come visit me sometime.”

Armin looked to the side, “Maybe.”

“Or not.” Levi chuckled and poked his side, “I know when you lie.”

Armin jerked and let out a little noise, he was very ticklish on his sides, “Well, maaaybe if over the rest of my time here if we become friends,” he giggled.

“I think we will.” Levi chuckled and went to tickle him more.

Armin gasped and let out small laugh/screams and tried to push away Levi’s fingers.

“Inmates. Back off.” A passing guard scolded them, causing Levi to back off.

Armin panted, still letting out soft giggles while covering his mouth to hide it from the guard.

Levi smiled and began to tickle him again when the guard left.

“No!” Armin squeaked and started laughing again.

Levi laughed and finally let him go, arms around his waist.

Armin began to settle down, just letting out sporadic giggles until he was just smiling brightly.

Levi loved it when Armin smiled like that. He eased into laying back and wrapped an arm around him.

They’re closeness didn’t stand out to Armin in his still giddy state and he playfully punched Levi’s side, “You know I hate being tickled!”

“Oh, but come on, it makes you so happy!”

“Against my will!” Armin laughed. He looked at Levi’s eyes and was suddenly much more conscious of their proximity and the arm wrapped around him. He let out a little cough and sat up, moving off of the other male, “Besides, what if you tickled me so much that I suffocated,” he joked.

“I don't think that's possible.” Levi chuckled and leaned against the wall.

“It might be!”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Uh-huh,” Armin rolled his eyes with a laugh, “We’ll see. I’ll look it up eventually when I get the chance.”

“Alright… Internet isn't really big here.”

“Well… I’ll prove you wrong in 15 months then,” the blond laughed.

“Alright.” Levi nodded and chuckled.

Armin smiled and laughed too, relaxing back in his seat again, “So, is there anything we should be doing by now?”

“I have to go to gardening club but other than that no.”

“Ah, I gave applications to the guards for the clubs.”

“Which club?”

“Gardening and the book club. Oh, if you’ve got a way to get a good word in for me at the gardening club we could work together,” Armin let out a little laugh.

“I'm the leader of the gardening club so yeah I'll put in a good word.” Levi chuckled, “Far runs book club.”

“Okay! I didn’t know you guys did that,” Armin nodded, “Maybe I should join the book club too, can you be in more than one club?”

“Only one club is allowed. If it was up to me you should do book club. It's safer. Garden club is how I bring contraband in.”

“Oh,” Armin frowned, “I think I’ll go with book club then… maybe I can even be the leader when Farlan leaves since I know so many books,” that was too bad, he’d been picturing gardening gloves and flowers and tomatoes and watering plants in the sunshine, it had seemed nice, but he didn’t want to risk getting involved with whatever it was Levi was doing.

“Farlan will have you give out orders then. Honestly, it's up to you. The garden club does garden. Only a select few know what I'm doing there.” Levi shrugged smiling at him. “Do what will make you the most happiest in here.”

“I’ll spend a day thinking about it then,” Armin smiled back. Maybe he’d ask Eren what he thought he should do… thinking of Eren… he should probably let him know that Levi was here with him, and thankfully not holding any animosity towards Armin.

“Alright.” Levi smiled and hugged him. He felt safer with Armin around. Like he wasn't completely alone.

Armin gave his back a friendly pat and smiled back.

“So, how was life before this?”

“Oh, perfect!” Armin grinned, “A friend of mine, Mikasa, and I were even thinking about starting our own business. It would have really helped toward the wedding costs, hmm, but everything had to be set back for this, obviously.”

“...Hmm, wedding that's pretty big.”

“Mhmm~” Armin smiled, getting a bit of a dreamy look on his face, “It’s going to be wonderful… I can’t wait to see Eren in a tux because he almost never dresses up, he should dress nice more often, he looks so handsome...” Armin trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. He missed Eren.

Levi looked away, flinching a little bit. Armin had same the same thing about him after seeing him in a tux. “Heh, I'm sure it will be a great day for you both.”

“Yeah…” Armin smiled sadly, “I can’t wait for him to come and visit me. I miss him a lot.”

Levi chuckled and looked down, “Well it's not that far away. You could always call him too.”

“Sure, but you know how awkward I am on the phone. It's just much better to see him in person.”

“Heh, yeah. Of course we're both bad with words just in different ways.”

Armin smiled, “Yeah. Not the best communicators, are we?”

“Not at all. Maybe that’s why we failed.” 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe some day we can start again. You know like in another life or some shit.”

“Right…” Armin looked at his lap, “In another life.”

“... Do you still believe in that?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“I do too…” Levi said as he looked up at the ceiling. “I miss seeing the stars.”

“You can't get out at night? I kind of assumed you could get most of what you want since you and Erwin are… you know…”

Levi looked at him with wide eyes, “What person do you take me for?! No! Gross! He's just my drug therapist!” 

“Oh… just, I've heard things about you two…”

“I only convince him to do things when it's important. Other than that I don't fuck him for personal gain.”

“Alright,” Armin nodded, “I guess I know now.”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and yawned tiredly.

“Oh, should we head back to the room?”

“Yeah. I'll take you back before going to garden.”

“Okay, thanks,” Armin smiled at Levi.

Levi nodded and stood, walking towards their cell.

Armin followed after him, feeling a bit like a dog following the leader of the pack.

Levi turned to him and grabbed his hand so that they were side by side.

The blond stiffened a little before slowly relaxing as they continued to walk. He had to be careful not to slip into old habits though.

Levi got him back to his cell and turned to him. “Well, here we are.”

Armin nodded and gave him a smile, “Thanks.”

“No problem. Come by the garden club anytime.”

“Sure,” Armin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has officially caught up to where we are currently writing so updates will be rare (Just being honest here). Thanks for your comments and support!  
> -EW


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Levi and Armin past

Past

Levi walked over to Armin and smirked taking his face in between his hands, straddling his waist. “I got another job. I need your help with this one though.” He whispered against Armin's neck as he left kisses.

Armin purred and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his skin for Levi, “Mm, a job, huh?”

“Yeah… If I do it then we’ll have enough saved up to quit. But the problem is security at this airport knows my face. Do you think you could go and retrieve the money for me?” Levi asked as he ran kisses over his shoulder.

“I dunno, will you be nearby?” Armin asked, worried about being alone if he would do it. He returned a few kisses to Levi's neck.

“Yeah, I’ll be outside waiting for you. Don’t worry babe, I’ll coach you through it.”

Armin mulled over it for a moment, enjoying Levi’s lips on his skin, “Alright, but you have to call me babe the whole time.”

“Alright, babe.” 

“Good,” Armin smiled.

Levi leaned down and laid soft kisses on Armin’s inner thighs, humming softly. 

Armin purred with appreciation and watched his lover with wanton eyes.

Levi smiled and slid his lips up to Armin’s clothed crotch and sucked on it.

“Mm, Levi,” the blond squirmed a little. Levi was always doing things like this at times he wasn’t expecting it. Though, at this point maybe he could just expect it at any possible time, considering how much Levi loved being intimate with him.

Levi smiled and slid down his shorts before leaning down to slowly take Armin between his lips, sucking gently.

The blond let out a soft keen and spread his legs a little to give Levi more room.

Levi smirked around his mouth full and started to bob his head. “Mmm~”

Armin buried his fingers in Levi’s hair and let out a few moans, “Oh- Y-you’re always… doing this when I l-least expect it.”

Levi chuckled and leaned away, pumping his length with his fist, “that's what makes it fun.”

“Mmm~” Armin whimpered and gripped Levi’s hair a little tighter as he narrowed his eyes, “I-isn’t giving blow jobs normally m-my job? You’re the one that l-likes them so much,” he attempted to tease the dark-haired man.

Levi shrugged and licked up Armin’s length, “I like giving them too. I guess you could say I have an oral fetish.”

The blond moaned again and nodded, “I-I enjoy it either way.”

Levi smiled and slipped Armin back in his mouth, closing his eyes and sucking on him eagerly, drooling messily. 

Armin cried out a few times and squirmed even more as Levi made a mess of him.

Levi looked up at him and went faster wanting to please Armin to the fullest.

He closed his eyes and panted, “I-I’m c-close,” he whined, lasting a little while longer before cumming.

Levi groaned and started to drink as much as he could before leaning away and coughing up what he couldn't swallow. 

“S-sorry,” Armin panted, petting Levi’s hair gently.

Levi shook his head and chuckled, wiping his face off with his hand, “comes with the territory.” 

Armin laughed and looked at him lovingly, “Want me to return the favor?”

“Only if you feel like it.”

“When don't I?”

Levi smirked and started to take off his pants.

Armin leaned forward to give Levi a kiss before he got started.

Levi wrapped his arms around him and pulled his Armin closer.

A few moments after Armin broke the kiss and nipped at Levi’s neck before moving back and sinking down between the other man’s legs.

Levi watched with complete adoration. He loved when Armin did this. He loved Armin. He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Armin pressed into his hand happily as he palmed at Levi through his boxers, he looked up at him before mouthing him gently.

Levi let out a sigh of relief before relaxing and trusting Armin to do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

Once Levi was relaxed Armin slipped down his boxers and got to work. He ghosted over Levi's length before giving it a lick from the base to the tip.

Levi threw back his head and his grip on Armin’s hair grew tighter, moaning loudly. “Shit.”

Armin smiled and let it slip partially into his mouth, sucking delicately before taking it deeper and letting out a soft hum as he felt Levi pull at his hair. He placed both hands on Levi’s hips.

Levi pressed into Armin's touches and bit his lip to keep mostly quiet. He loved Armin’s mouth. It could barely stretch around his girth. He knew he was going to be done for in no time. 

The blond continued, allowing his tongue to press up against the underside of his finances member as he bobbed his head.

Levi moaned and gasped pulling at Armin’s hair. “Shit… Yes… Fuck…”

Armin moaned too and pulled off Levi without warning, looking up at him as he started over his actions from the beginning.

Levi whined at the loss but was moaning like a pornstar when Armin started again. 

Armin smiled and eventually got back to where he was before, with as much of Levi as he could fit in his mouth. He didn’t usually prolong it like this, but today was an exception.

Levi moaned and bit his lip as he rolled his hips.

The blond relaxed his throat to stop from choking then continued to suck.

Levi gasped and moved his hips, losing himself.

Armin relaxed and closed his eyes, letting Levi fuck his mouth.

Levi gasped and sighed, about to cum. He was so close.

He kept sucking, getting a bit more sloppy.

“Armin… Close…” Levi moaned out and went faster and deeper.

He hummed in acknowledgement as he focused more on not choking. He kept his throat relaxed but pressed his tongue firmly against Levi’s moving length.

Levi gasped and came down his throat with a loud shout of Armin’s name.

Armin swallowed the most he could around Levi before leaning back and giving the man a few solid licks to clean him off.

Levi sighed and leaned against him, “Wanna shower…?”

“Sure,” Armin moved up and pressed his lips to Levi’s briefly.

Levi kissed him and wrapped his arms around him before walking towards the showers with him.

Armin smiled happily, he loved Levi so much.

Levi put him in the shower and began washing him. 

The blond hummed happily, content to let Levi handle him.

Levi kissed his cheek and scrubbed at them. 

Armin smiled and kissed his cheek back, pressing against Levi as he washed them both.

When they were done being washed, he turned off the water and grabbed two towels and started drying them off.

Armin helped dry the both of them off and smiled at Levi when the job was done.

Levi picked him up and put him on the bed before getting in next to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Armin hummed happily as they snuggled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Haven't really had time. I hope you enjoy the update though!


End file.
